HETERO OR HOMO?
by 7D
Summary: [UPDATE] Misi rahasia seorang Cha Hakyeon, si leader anggun yang akan mengulik soal lurus dan belok anggota VIXX sendirian dengan kemampuan detektif—sok tahu—gadungannya. VIXX (All Couple, soon). Road to Slash! BXB! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1 : Are they gay? Pt 1

**HETERO OR...HOMO?**

 **VIXX**

 **(Chaptered), (Friendship, Romance), (AR!, Slash!), (T)**

 **.**

 **Berangkat dari rasa penasaran dan iseng, Hakyeon rela mengasingkan diri hanya karena soal orientasi seksual rekannya di VIXX.** **Dari sore yang tenang hingga malam berhias bintang di hari yang sama** **, a** **kankah fakta yang terlihat menjelaskan semuanya? Atau** **justru** **ia yang akan terjebak kedepannya?**

 **.**

 **7D**

 **.**

Sore yang tenang ditemani secangkir teh lemon hangat dengan aroma menyegarkan. Seruput teh yang diminum Hakyeon terdengar menggugah selera. Sepiring roti kering mungkin akan pas bila bersanding, sayang sekali ia lupa pesan. _Mungkin lain kali_ , pikir Hakyeon.

Hakyeon melamun dengan bolpoin dan buku dipangkuan. Suara mesin dan klakson mobil di bawah sana sayup-sayup terdengar dibawa angin. Pandangannya menerawang lurus ke depan, melayang entah kemana. Memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting, namun ia terlalu penasaran untuk mengetahui.

Tulisan dihalaman depan buku inilah yang membuat ia betah duduk hampir dua jam hingga bokongnya terasa kram. Ya, sebagai _leader_ ia memang harus dituntut agar lebih peka dan pemikir terhadap teman-temannya di VIXX. Hanya sebatas untuk kepentingan grup saja sih, lebih dari itu ya urusan masing-masing.

' **Apakah mereka gay?** '

Hakyeon menghembuskan nafas kasar ketika membaca tulisan sarat pertanyaan itu. Ayolah, soal orientasi seksual itu hal yang menarik. Kebanyakan orang enggan membahasnya hanya karena privasi pribadi, tapi baginya itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Inginnya mengajak seseorang untuk bertukar pikiran, tapi dengan siapa?

Manajer? Sama saja cari mati.

Tapi Hakyeon sudah kepalang tak sabar dan menunggu lama untuk memikirkan ini, tak apa walaupun hanya beropini sendiri.

"Kira-kira..."

Suara Hakyeon tertelan hembusan angin yang berhembus agak kencang kala itu. Balkon hotel ini lumayan tinggi, hingga angin terasa sejuk sekali.

"...apa mereka, gay? Ah...tidak-tidak. Maksudku—aduh, aku binguuung..."

Rambut hitam berponi yang sudah kusut semakin kusut karena diacak-acak. Ia meraih kembali cangkir lemon namun baru sadar sudah kosong. Berdecak malas, Hakyeon membanting gelas keramik itu hingga berdenting keras. Untung saja tidak pecah.

Ia menulis lagi tepat di bawah tulisan sebelumnya...

' **RAVI X KEN** '

Dua orang yang menjadi objek 'penelitian' pertamanya tertulis disana. Dan pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana.

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO?|**

 _Malam itu Hakyeon baru saja selesai mandi. Masih mengenakan bathrobe, ia bercermin untuk memakai pelembab_ _wajah_ _. Menyugar rambut yang sudah menutupi kening ke belakang sambil memasang wajah err...tampan._

 _Setelah memakai pakaian santai seadanya, ia keluar dari kamar. Membawa diri pergi ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Oh, kalau ada sih susu pisang kesukaannya._

 _Namun ia berhenti,_ _kala_ _melihat seseorang—bukan, dua orang di dekat kulkas yang tampak saling berpelukan._

 _Hakyeon putuskan untuk mengintip_ _di belakang dinding_ _sekaligus menguping apa yang dua orang itu lakukan dan bicarakan disana. Karena cahaya lampu yang remang dan jalan menuju dapur juga gelap, Hakyeon jadi tidak terlalu jelas untuk mengenali siapa dua orang di_ _sana yang sekarang malah semakin menempel._

" _...Kau cantik, Jaehwanie..."_

 _Itu suara Wonshik, berat dan parau seperti biasa. Tubuhnya yang jangkung proporsional memeluk seseorang dari belakang dan merapat ke pintu kulkas. Tangan Wonshik memeluk erat pinggang orang itu, dengan wajah yang bertumpu mesra di pundak._

 _Hakyeon yang masih bersembunyi dibalik dinding hanya bisa menahan nafas. Jadi itu Wonshik dan Jaehwan? Tapi mereka sedang apa?_

 _Maju mundur kepalanya menjaga jarak untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Dan apa yang selanjutnya ia lihat, membuat ia membuka mulut tanpa sadar._

 _Wonshik sedang menarik kaos Jaehwan di bagian leher kesamping hingga bahunya terlihat. Mengecup pundak halus itu sampai terdengar kecipak lidah dan ciuman basah. Tangan kiri Wonshik tetap memeluk pinggang Jaehwan, hingga si empunya pundak mendongak dan bersender di tubuh Wonshik._

" _Uh..."_

 _Hakyeon kaget mendengar lenguhan Jaehwan. Benarkah itu mereka berdua? Tapi_ _'_ _kok..._

 _Menghalau segala pemikiran yang tiba-tiba menyerang, ia memilih berlalu dengan berjinjit masuk ke kamar. Tidak tahan mendengar samar-samar suara Jaehwan dan Wonshik di dapur sana._

 _Mungkin ia harus menahan hausnya hingga esok pagi._

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO?|**

 _Dreamcatcher_ yang tergantung di dekat jendela berbunyi begitu tersapu angin yang agak kencang. Bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng kecil itu, kembali jua kesadaran Hakyeon yang tadi sedang membayangkan apa yang ia lihat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aduh, wajahnya terasa panas. Apakah memerah?

Sekali lagi Hakyeon melihat tulisan itu dengan pikiran campur aduk. Mencoba menilai keadaan yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kejadian itu hanyalah salah satu dari sekian 'keanehan' mereka berdua yang Hakyeon saksikan belakangan ini.

Menurutnya, Wonshik dan Jaehwan itu sudah seperti saudara, sahabat, ya seperti itu lah. Saat _trainee_ dulu, mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat. Jaehwan selalu bersama dengan Taekwoon ataupun Hongbin, dan Wonshik bukan tipikal orang yang memiliki teman dekat sekalipun ia orang yang suka bergaul. Namun semenjak agensi mereka menetapkan _official couple_ sebelum mereka debut, barulah Wonshik mendekatkan diri sedikit dengan Jaehwan.

Hakyeon yakin matanya tidak salah melihat, tapi ia tidak seyakin itu mengatakan bahwa segala penilaiannya benar.

Ia sadar, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka semua memang berubah. Entah itu karakter, kebiasaan, bahkan tingkah laku rekan-rekannya sudah Hakyeon pahami. Suka atau tidak, Hakyeon berusaha untuk mengayomi mereka.

Termasuk Wonshik. Ia tahu Wonshik berusaha dekat dengan Jaehwan agar _chemistry_ mereka nanti semakin kuat. Wonshik tidak mau kedekatan mereka hanya sebatas di depan kamera saja. Wonshik ingin ia dan Jaehwan bisa dekat secara personal agar nantinya mereka bisa nyaman berinteraksi tanpa risih sama sekali.

Namun lama-kelamaan, Hakyeon menemukan satu hal yang agak janggal dari Wonshik. Anak itu memang memiliki 'pandangan' yang berbeda soal Jaehwan. Bukan pandangan seolah mereka adalah teman alih-alih seperti saudara, melainkan lebih mengarah ke romansa percintaan.

Sekali lagi, Hakyeon tidak bisa menjamin jika penilaiannya memang benar. Tapi dari fakta yang ia lihat, begitulah adanya.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Hakyeon juga baru ingat, Wonshik pernah bercerita kalau ia memiliki seseorang yang akan menjadi 'target'nya, namun peluang untuk memiliki orang itu sangatlah kecil. Entah bagaimana insting Hakyeon yakin jika itu ditujukan untuk Jaehwan, mengingat Jaehwan pada saat itu sedang memiliki hubungan dengan seorang anggota _girlband_ yang satu agensi dengan mereka. Serta perubahan keadaan Wonshik yang sangat jelas sekali kalau ia sedang patah hati hebat sampai-sampai berhibernasi di studio sekian lama.

" _Apa mencintai itu selalu sakit, hyung?" tanya Wonshik di suatu waktu pada Hakyeon._

" _Tidak juga. Kecuali jika kau memendam, itu baru sakit."_

" _Ah, begitu..."_

" _Kau kenapa?_ _Kau patah hati karena 'target'_ _mu diambil orang?"_

 _Wonshik tersenyum lemah, "Haha, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja."_

Dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan Wonshik yang melamun panjang, tidak Kim Wonshik sama sekali.

Masih dengan kebingungan yang kentara, Hakyeon mencoba beralih pada Jaehwan. Lelaki bersuara merdu itu 'kelihatannya' lelaki tulen yang mencintai perempuan. Walaupun terlihat biasa-biasa saja, sebenarnya Jaehwan itu _playboy._ Sudah banyak gadis _trainee_ maupun dari grup lain yang ia kencani, sampai Hakyeon agak was-was karena takut hal ini akan merusak reputasi mereka jika andainya tercium media.

Namun sudah dua tahun belakangan ini, Jaehwan sudah tidak terdengar berkencan atau menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun _—_ kata manajer. Kalau soal ini memang ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jaehwan, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari manajer membuat ia merasa sedikit kecolongan dari tugasnya sebagai _leader_. Ah, Hakyeon merasa tidak dipercaya sebagai rekan rasanya oleh Jaehwan.

Waktu terus bergulir maju. Semakin kesini terlihatlah kedekatan Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang tidak biasa. Mulai dari postingan di sosial media masing-masing, interaksi fisik yang hampir mendekati intim untuk ukuran sepasang teman, hingga partisipasi Jaehwan dalam album solo terbaru Ravi sebagai rekan duet.

Ah, dan satu lagi. Pada saat konser mereka kemarin, Wonshik menulis satu lagi yang KHUSUS dinyanyikan oleh dan untuk Jaehwan.

"Jadi intinya, apa mereka..."

Lonceng _Dreamcatcher_ kembali berdenting harmonis. Hakyeon yang hanya memakai kemeja longgar tipis dan celana sebatas paha bergidik merasakan kencangnya hembusan angin. Langit memang sudah kejinggaan, namun matahari belum juga tenggelam.

"...kurasa, mereka hanya perlu jujur satu sama lain. Kenapa juga mereka tidak mau memberitahuku? Apa aku ini _leader_ yang buruk?"

Sambil mengetukkan pena ke dagu, Hakyeon berspekulasi. Iya, ia tahu kalau ini hal yang bersifat sensitif dan tabu, tapi apa salahnya memberitahu kepada member lain? Setidaknya jika mereka belum siap, tidak ada salahnya _'_ kan bercerita padanya?

"Atau...aku ya yang tidak peka? Haah,"Hakyeon geleng-geleng kepala, "...kenapa baru sadar sekarang..."

Goresan tinta berbentuk hati melingkari nama kedua pemuda itu. Hakyeon dengan perlahan membuat bentuk hati disekeliling nama panggung Wonshik dan Jaehwan. Yeah, sudah pasti 'kan kalau Wonshik yang menjadi _top_ , dan Jaehwan sebaliknya.

Mungkin lain kali Hakyeon harus berani menanyakan hal ini ke mereka berdua.

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N :** Alohaa! Anybody miss me? /slap/. Oh iya, sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review, fav sama follow di **Too Good at Goodbyes (RFionn, DobiPanda, Hakyeon Jung, Nuratikah, HakyeonChoco, myself, redhoeby93, _aafnjyh, fennexcub17_ ). **Akhirnya kepengen buat ff chaptered karna lagi bosen sama oneshot. Ini diketik pas lagi gabut di tengah malam, dan gak tau apa ini mau jadi dilanjutin atau nggak.

Buat yang gak login, saya balas review kemaren disini aja ya (dan semoga yang review baca).

 **Hakyeon Jung :** Mengaduk perasaan? Ehehehe, sengaja sih emang. Setidaknya kan Taekwoon sama Hakyeon married juga, ya walaupun dikerjain sih :P. Gagal angst sebenernya, saya masih gak tega bikin salah satu mereka tersakiti sampai akhir. Jadi ya begitulah jadinya. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

 **HakyeonChoco :** Lebih tepatnya, N yang benci Leo ^^. Adududuh, kalau yang begini saya masih belum bisa bikin mereka Angst, gak tega. Tapi saya usahain kok kalau dapat ide yang pas, oke? Saya usahain buat nulis dengan cast mereka sama couple yang lain, mungkin untuk selingan. Makasih ya buat supportnya, jadi makin semangat :D. Makasih juga udah baca sama review, semoga kamu mau login biar bisa dibalas via PM kayak yang lain.

 **myself :** Iya dong, suaminya siapa dulu? Hakyeooon. Yak, kena tipu :P. Benar sekali, jadi saking miripnya sampai gak bisa bedain, ceritanya. Namanya juga cinta, apa aja dikorbanin biar dapatin gebetan. Wah, makasih banyak lho supportnya. Moodboster banget :D. Makasih juga udah baca sama review ya :D

Itu aja kayaknya. Selamat membaca, review juga boleh :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Are they gay? (2)

Entah sudah menit keberapa Hakyeon tak bosan merenungi nama Wonshik—Jaehwan, kini ia memusatkan pikirannya kembali pada dua rekan anggota yang lain, sebut saja adik-adik kecilnya...

 **Lee Hongbin dan Han Sanghyuk.**

Mereka berdua dijadikan _couple_ lantaran umur yang berdekatan sekaligus rival perang dingin saat masa _trainee_ dulu. Rasanya tidak heran jika mereka sering bertengkar dan memaki yang sebenarnya adalah candaan humor rendahan. Bahkan mereka berdua sering melempari barang di dorm hingga Hakyeon harus turun tangan supaya mereka diam.

Siapa yang percaya bahwa mereka berasal dari kubu berlawanan seperti air dan api? Hongbin yang sentimen setengah mati pada Hyuk dan Hyuk yang terlalu kaku dan alot sampai semua anggota naik darah kala anak itu tidak peka untuk melakukan apapun.

Hakyeon mencoba memutar kilasan ingatan tentang dua anak itu. Apa ada yang aneh?

* * *

 **HETERO OR...HOMO?**

 **VIXX**

 **(Chaptered), (Friendship, Romance), (BL!, AR!, Slash!), (T)**

 **Berangkat dari rasa penasaran dan iseng, Hakyeon rela mengasingkan diri hanya karena soal orientasi seksual rekannya di VIXX. Dari sore yang tenang hingga malam berhias bintang di hari yang sama, akankah fakta yang terlihat menjelaskan semuanya? Atau justru ia yang akan terjebak kedepannya?**

 **7D**

* * *

 _Hongbin merupakan orang yang dianggap paling tampan di VIXX. Yeah, Hakyeon akui itu. Lesung pipi berpasangan dengan senyum cerah menawan pasti banyak membuat orang terpana dalam kedipan pertama. Di belakang kamera sifatnya mungkin tidak terlalu ramah, cuek malah. Jika Taekwoon terlihat dingin di urutan pertama, maka urutan kedua ditempati oleh Hongbin._

 _Ia juga orang yang pemilih. Maksudnya ia bukan seorang playboy seperti Jaehwan yang mengumbar godaan maut sana-sini. Ia memang pernah berkencan dengan beberapa gadis, hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang biasa. Bahkan Hongbin pernah memacari hair stylist mereka sendiri._

 _Lalu...apakah itu jaminan bahwa Hongbin benar-benar lurus?_

"Mmmm...tidak juga sih," Hakyeon bermonolog.

 _Satu lagi lelaki bermarga Han dengan nama panggung_ _Hyuk. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, kau akan melihat ia seperti bayi berang-berang lucu yang terperangkap dalam tubuh sebesar Adam Jordan. Itu bukanlah Han Sanghyuk yang sebenarnya. Kerap ditegur karena sifat jahil yang keterlaluan memang cocok dengan sebutannya sebagai maknae satan. Bisa dibilang kalau sifat kakunya dulu telah sirna jika sudah bersama dengan orang yang tiap hari bersama dengannya. Yang benar- benar baik dari anak itu adalah karakternya yang kritis. Ia selalu peduli dengan keadaan member lain dan tidak segan memprotes apa saja yang dirasanya tidak sesuai. Ia juga anak yang ramah (dalam artian sebenarnya) sekalipun Hyuk lebih sering memasang wajah butuh tidur di belakang kamera._

 _Soal asmara, anak itu beberapa kali bercerita kepada Hakyeon tentang seseorang yang spesial dihatinya. Kebanyakan yang Hyuk sukai bukanlah orang baik-baik dan ia selalu berada di posisi yang tersakiti. Sayang sekali, anak sebaik Hyuk salah melabuhkan hati untuk orang lain._

 _Jadi bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua? Apa seaneh Wonshik-Jaehwan?_

Oh iya, Hakyeon ingat!

 _Beberapa waktu lalu, ketika mereka terbang ke Malaysia untuk mengadakan fanmeet, Hongbin berwajah muram alis tertekuk. Ia selalu menjawab pertanyaan seadanya menjurus ketus sampai Jaehwan hampir terpancing emosi jika Wonshik tidak mengajak lelaki itu membeli es krim sebagai pengalihan._

 _Hanya Hyuk yang nekat mendekati Hongbin. Anak itu seperti tidak membaca situasi, mulai dari menoel-noel hidung Hongbin, mencubit pinggang, bahkan meremas bokong pemuda putih itu._

 _Tepat ketika mereka sudah masuk di ruang tunggu, emosi Hongbin tiba-tiba meluap. Mereka semua kaget, namun reflek mereka yang lambat hanya bisa melotot dan sedikit berseru. Tidak biasanya Hongbin lepas kendali seperti itu._

 _"KAU!"_

 _Kepalan tinju Hongbin tertahan dengan tangan Hyuk yang tak kalah besar. Kepalan itu ditarik hingga Hongbin tersentak ke depan bertubrukan dengan tubuh Hyuk yang juga besar._

 _"Kami ke toilet dulu, hyung," pamit Hyuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari orang yang ada disana._

 _Hongbin diam saja ketika ditarik Hyuk menuju toilet bandara. Hakyeon yang penasaran segera pamit menyusul mereka berdua. Takut mereka berkelahi atau apalah itu ditengah jadwal mereka yang padat seperti saat ini._

 _Sesampainya di koridor menuju toilet yang sepi, Hakyeon melotot untuk kesekian kali terhadap keanehan rekan-rekannya._

 _Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah memerah hingga telinga, Hongbin terpojok di dinding dengan bibirnya yang dipagut kasar oleh Hyuk. Hongbin mencengkram baju depan Hyuk sementara Hyuk menahan rahang Hongbin. Mereka saling meraup bibir satu sama lain dan tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain berdiri tak jauh dari sana._

 _Hakyeon langsung mengedarkan pandangan apakah disini ada kamera tersembunyi atau orang lain yang melintas. Otot wajahnya sedikit mengendur karena tidak ada satu pun kamera, bisa bahaya jika ada yang tahu. Ia tidak ingin memergoki mereka berdua karena tahu pasti nanti jadi canggung._

 _Walaupun masih penasaran, Hakyeon sadar ia tidak boleh melanggar batas-batas pribadi mereka. Meninggalkannya berdua dirasa pilihan terbaik, 'kan? Toh mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa._

 _Yang Hakyeon lakukan hanyalah bersender dibalik dinding sekedar untuk mengawasi dan beruntung tidak ada orang yang lewat. Ia tetap bisa mengawasi adik-adiknya hingga terdengar suara pintu toilet yang dibuka, mungkin mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam toilet. Selanjutnya ia berlalu dari tempat itu dengan jantung berdetak kencang._

* * *

Hakyeon mengetukkan kepala bolpoin didagunya lagi, apa itu bisa dijadikan patokan kalau Hongbin dan Hyuk itu _belok_?

Karena sejauh ini hanya itu yang ia lihat dari interaksi intim mereka berdua. Kedua adiknya itu kini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak terlalu dekat namun tidak terlalu canggung juga. Walaupun Hyuk diam-diam sering melirik Hongbin, tidak dipungkiri kalau Hongbin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja Hongbin lebih _rapi_ , jadi kemungkinan untuk disadari oleh member lain lebih kecil.

"Ah, membingungkan," Hakyeon berdecak, "Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat..."

Tahu apa yang Hakyeon bayangkan?

Ia sedang membayangkan siapa yang sebagai _top_ dan _bottom_ diantara mereka berdua. Oh astaga, Hakyeon terlihat seperti _fudanshi_ sekarang. Padahal hubungan mereka belum jelas apakah ada unsur asmara atau tidak, dasar.

Hakyeon merenung jauh ke depan seakan-akan menggambarkan Hyuk dan Hongbin. Jika dilihat dari postur tubuh dan ketampanan, keduanya sama-sama unggul dengan bagian tubuh menggoda mereka sendiri. Namun lain lagi soal di depan kamera, Hongbin akan terlihat dewasa sementara Hyuk masih dianggap bayi oleh fansnya. Poin barusan hanya berlaku ketika di depan kamera saja. Aslinya justru Hyuk yang lebih _laki_ dari Hongbin.

"Jadi namanya adalaaaah..." seru Hakyeon bak mengumumkan pemenang lomba. _Mood_ nya langsung berubah kegirangan karena sudah membayangkan yang 'iya-iya' tentang mereka berdua.

Nama Hyuk x Hongbin pun keluar sebagai pemenang. Garis berbentuk hati mengelilingi nama sejoli itu sampai-sampai Hakyeon jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Seperti inikah rasanya memasang-masangkan idola? Hihihihih..." kikik Hakyeon geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Hakyeon meletakkan pena dan buku tadi di atas meja. Meregangkan tubuh yang terasa kaku lalu menguap karena mengantuk. Langit sudah benar-benar berwarna biru dongker dengan hiasan bintang tanda kalau hari sudah malam. Lama juga ia melamun hanya karena empat manusia itu.

"Mandi dulu, ah. Nanti pesan makanan, baru lanjut lagi. Hoaahm..."

Hakyeon beranjak malas sambil membawa buku dan bolpoint keramat dalam satu genggaman. Pintu model geser itu Hakyeon dorong ke kanan, sengaja menyentuh _dreamcatcher_ hingga lonceng kecil itu berbunyi lagi. Mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan diri dan menyegarkan pikiran karena siapa tahu setelah mandi dan makan ada hal menarik yang dapat ia simpulkan dari mereka, rekannya mencari pundi-pundi uang disini.

Setidaknya sejauh ini Hakyeon **belum** menyesal dengan 'penelitian' ini.

* * *

Langit benar-benar gelap ketika jam analog kamar ini menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 5 menit. Entah kemana bintang-bintang yang tadi tampak ramai di langit. Apa tertutup awan? Apa akan hujan sebentar lagi?

"Hmm...kurasa tidak. Udaranya kencang, sih. Tapi tak apa lah..."

Jadi Hakyeon tetap memakai hoodie kebesaran dan celana menyerupai hotpants—ini khusus untuk lelaki, bukan perempuan— berbahan latex. Jadi rasanya seperti kau tidak menggunakan apapun, nyaris tidak terlihat jika kau tidak menunduk untuk melihatnya.

Kebetulan kasur yang ditempati Hakyeon dekat dengan jendela, jadi ia bisa bermalas-malasan melihat langit tanpa harus keluar kamar. Satu _bucket_ ayam cepat saji yang tersisa setengah teronggok begitu saja di sisi kanan, sementara ia memilih untuk tengkurap dengan wajah bertopang tangan kanan.

Baru saja ia melirik ayam yang masih tampak hangat, ponselnya bergetar dan berkedip-kedip. Oh, ada pesan masuk.

 ** _"Hyung, kemana saja? Aku merindukanmuuu *. Cepatlah pulaaang T_T"_**

Hakyeon tersenyum geli sementara tangan kanannya merogoh paha ayam yang langsung digigit besar. Beberapa remah-remah bumbu ayam itu berjatuhan mengotori kasur. Merindukannya? Yang benar saja si Dino satu ini.

 ** _"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyuk . Eiii, anak kecil tidak boleh tau kemana saja orang dewasa ini kemana selama dua hari..."_**

Baru sebentar dilahap, paha ayam itu sudah habis dagingnya. Sambil menunggu, Hakyeon kembali meraup sayap ayam yang ia rogoh dari bucket. Setelah gigitan kedua, pesan baru pun masuk.

 ** _"Hyung jahaaat T_T kuadukan kau pada Taekwoon hyung ya..."_**

Tunggu, Hakyeon merasa ada yang janggal ketika mengingat nama itu, tapi apa ya? Ia merasa melupakan sesuatu hingga Hakyeon melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

Oh iya! Ia belum menulis apa-apa tentang—

 ** _"Jangan kemana-kemana. Aku tahu kau disitu, Cha. Aku segera kesana sekarang—"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"—hah?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : Aloha, akhirnya kembali lagi setelah sekian lama gak lanjutin buat ngetik tik tik:). Sekitar 5 bulan lalu cerita ini sudah berlanjutan ngelanjutin dan baru sekarang di update, maaf ya. Maaf buat beberapa orang yang merasa terPHP karena janji saya buat _publish_ beberapa bulan lalu (saya bener-bener lupa siapa aja yang udah chat karena akun ini kebobol dan DM-nya terhapus semua). Rasanya mau lanjutin ini kaya maju mundur, mengingat begitu banyak _imagine_ yang berseliweran ditengah _stuck_ nya ide buat lanjutin ngetik. Tapi bakal saya usahain ngumpulin _mood_ buat lanjutin ini karena baru kali ini bikin cerita yang _chaptered_ , padahal saya lebih demen _oneshot_.

Gak penting ya kan? Ya udah baca aja.

Makasih buat **redhoeby93, WonTaekYourHeart, liuzhiang, Hakyeonchoco,RFionn, _kikohana, ShinMutii1189, vkkit, minyoungchwe, miixryora, Lynchopp_** yang udah baca, fav, plus follow. Buat yang fav sama follow boleh dong sekali-sekali nongol di kolom review? Saya kan juga pengen saling chat sama kalian.

Selamat membaca! Review juga boleh ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : (3)

**HETERO OR...HOMO?**

 **.**

 **VIXX  
(All Couple...soon)**

 **.**

 **(Chaptered), (Friendship, Romance), (AR!, Slash!), (T)**

 **.**

 **Misi rahasia seorang Cha Hakyeon, si _leader_ anggun yang akan mengulik soal _lurus_ dan _belok_ anggota VIXX sendirian dengan kemampuan detektif —sok tahu—gadungannya.**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa respon apapun dari otak Hakyeon. Kenapa otaknya jadi lamban bekerja, _sih_?

.

.

.

"Oh my...gawat gawat gawaaaat, bagaimana ini!? Kok dia tahuuu?"

Hakyeon langsung terduduk begitu membaca pesan terakhir Hyuk atau siapa lah itu—yang langsung ia yakini sebagai Taekwoon. Asal kalian tahu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani memanggil marganya kecuali Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tahu dia disini? Bagaimana bisa?

"Bodoh Cha Haekyeoooon, bodoooooh..."

Hakyeon teringat untuk selalu menghidupkan panel lokasi di ponsel pintarnya, pantas saja Taekwoon tahu. Ia matikan segera kemudian mencampakkan ponsel itu ke tengah kasur. Hakyeon menggigiti kuku tangan bergantian, gugup sendiri karena takut ketahuan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Oke, tenang Hakyeon, tenang," Hakyeon bersila di atas kasur perlahan dengan posisi seperti bermeditasi, "kau tidak perlu panik, santai saja. Kau hanya harus memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang."

Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Begitu terus hingga tiga puluh lima kali dan memakan waktu delapan belas menit tapi tak jua mendapat pencerahan. Ritme nafas yang mulanya tenang lama-kelamaan menjadi sesak karena Hakyeon tidak melakukannya dengan benar.

"Haah, sesak," Hakyeon menekan dada, "apa aku biarkan saja dia datang, ya? Lagipula aku mau kemana? Toh disini tidak—"

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Astaga astaga astaga ya ampuuun, dia datang!" seru Hakyeon dengan pekik tertahan. Jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu seperti ketukan pintu disana.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK—_

"Iya sebentaar!"

Mata Hakyeon mulai memicing ke segala arah untuk menyelidiki apa yang kiranya mencurigakan. Kemudian dengan gesit diraihnya bolpoin dan _note_ 'penelitiannya' di atas kasur dan mencampakkannya di kolong tempat tidur.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"YAAA! BISA SABAR TIDAK SIH?!" gertak Hakyeon kesal karena orang itu sibuk menggedor pintu padahal dia sedang mengambil celana panjang. Memakainya cepat sampat jarinya terjepit di resleting depan. _Sialan sekali_ , rutuk Hakyeon.

Setelah dirasa aman, dengan ringan Hakyeon berjalan untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Walaupun tidak bisa dielak bahwa ia masih _deg-deg_ an pasca sembunyi-sembunyi tadi.

 _Cklek._

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

.

.

.

Oh astaga, si cabai Jaehwan rupanya.

"Loh kok...Taekwoon mana?"

"Taekwoon _hyung_? Dia 'kan masih tampil di musikal. Kau lupa?"

"Jadi kau yang mengirimiku pesan tadi? Berani sekali kau?!"

Cubitan gemas mampir di leher jenjang Hakyeon, "Maaf, sayang. Lagipula kau berharap sekali sih _hyung_ kalau si sipit itu yang datang?"

"Berharap kepalamu," Hakyeon balas menoyor kepala Jaehwan, "...masuklah. Aku keluar dulu mau beli jajanan."

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Tidak. Uangku tak akan cukup memenuhi nafsu ngemilmu itu."

"Hehe,"

Keduanya serentak putar badan dengan tujuan berbeda.

Setelah masuk dan tutup pintu, Jaehwan langsung berlari dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Meraih guling yang tergeletak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

...

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO|**

...

Sebenarnya Hakyeon membeli jajanan ini bukan benar-benar untuk suguhan Jaehwan. Ini hanya sebagai wujud rasa syukur atas ketidakhadiran Taekwoon ke kamar hotelnya. Hakyeon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anehnya mereka nanti jika saja benar-benar Taekwoon yang datang.

"Ini kembaliannya. Terimakasih, selamat datang kembali Tuan."

Hanya senyum segaris yang Hakyeon berikan untuk membalas. Ia berlalu dari supermarket bersama dengan jajanan renyah kesukaan Jaehwan. Senyum mengembang ia tampilkan seiring dengan cerah suasana hati yang semakin terang di tiap langkahnya. Belanjaannya ia goyangkan depan belakang, mengundang tatapan jenaka dari orang yang lewat karena dianggap agak kekanakan.

 _Traffic light_ berwarna hijau tepat Hakyeon menapak satu kakinya ke jalan. Ia mundur menarik diri, cemberut karena akan menunggu untuk segera pulang. Rasanya dia ingin sekali berlama-lama di hotel walaupun ada Jaehwan yang menunggu disana.

Memang dasarnya jodoh mungkin, Hakyeon melihat Wonshik di kejauhan sedang mengendarai mobil—dia baru dapat lisensi mengemudi— dan berniat untuk memanggil lelaki itu. Baru saja ia mengangkat tangan dan buka mulut, mobil Wonshik sudah berhenti di pinggiran jalan namun agak berjarak dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia bingung, apa Wonshik melihatnya disini atau bagaimana? Haruskah ia menyusul kesana?

Langkahnya tertahan melihat ada orang lain yang baru turun. Tampak seperti seorang wanita, badannya kecil dan rambut agak ikal. Wanita itu berlari ke sisi pengemudi yang sudah melongokkan kepalanya ke luar, berbicara sebentar dan tiba-tiba—

"...Hyuna?"

—Hyuna merendah untuk mendapat ciuman perpisahan dari Wonshik. Mereka berdua masih sempat saling senyum sebelum Hyuna masuk ke apartemennya. Hakyeon mendongak, ternyata ia baru saja tahu dimana gedung apartemen Hyuna.

Wonshik sudah pergi ketika ia sudah kembali memandang ke depan. Jalanan yang sepi memaksa Hakyeon untuk segera pulang. Ia baru teringat kalau Jaehwan ada dikamarnya dan mungkin anak itu sedang merajuk menunggunya yang tak kunjung pulang. Jadi ia langsung melangkah lebar-lebar agar segera sampai.

Hakyeon bermonolog dalam hati tentang apa yang ia lihat. Soal pasangan yang paling kuat ia curigai memiliki hubungan, Wonshik dan Jaehwan.

"Mereka itu pacaran tidak, _sih_? Kalau pacaran kok...Wonshik keluar dengan Hyuna tadi, lalu ciuman? Bagaimana kalau Jaehwan tahu?"

Dumelan itu tidak mempengaruhinya untuk tetap fokus berjalan. Ia masih berpikir kalau tebakannya soal mereka berdua itu benar, mereka memang ada hubungan. Tapi apa yang ia lihat barusan seakan membuatnya jadi ragu untuk benar-benar yakin kalau mereka ada 'apa-apa'nya.

"Aku yakin mereka itu pacaran," kata Hakyeon sedikit kelelahan, sebentar lagi sampai di hotel, "tapi mana mungkin juga Wonshik mau cium wanita kalau tidak ada apa-apa, ya kan?"

Selepas itu tidak ada lagi yang ia bincangkan seorang diri. Kini ia sudah sampai di hotel dan menanti _lift_ terbuka untuk membawanya ke kamar. Ia tahan rapat-rapat mulutnya agar tidak berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Hakyeon sangat susah menahan mulut kalau ada hal yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

 _Ting!_

Segera Hakyeon masuk dan memencet angka 9 untuk segera sampai ke kamar. Berjalan cepat dan mengomel tidak jelas justru mengeringkan tenggorokannya. Berkali-kali ia berdehem, tapi serak gatal ini tidak kunjung hilang. Tidak nyaman karena suaranya yang seperti om-om pelabrak waria, Hakyeon merogoh minuman yang ada di kantong belanjaan yang ia bawa. Seingatnya dia juga beli beberapa minuman botol tadi.

 _Ting!_

Ia masih sibuk mencari minuman lemon favorit tanpa mau tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu _lift_. Orang yang hendak masuk pun sepertinya masih berdiri terpaku memperhatikan kepala legam yang sibuk merogoh kantong plastik penuh belanjaan miliknya.

Orang itu terkejut sesaat setelah yang dituju berdiri sambil menenggak minumannya rakus. Simpul kecil tertarik di ujung bibir kanannya yang tipis melihat orang itu masih minum sambil tersenyum ala iklan minuman komersial.

"...Cha Hakyeon?"

 _BRUUUUSHHHH!_

"OHOK-OHOK...YA! KAU ME—ME—"

... Sebeginikah Hakyeon menghindari Taekwoon sampai-sampai ia _halu_ kalau si patung itu berdiri didepannya?

"Kau harus tanggung jawab atas semburan menjijikkanmu ini, Hakyeon..."

 **...**

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO?|**

 **...**

 _Cklek..._

"Jaaaae, maaf aku lama. Tadi itu—eh, dia tidur?"

Kaki Jaehwan menjuntai ke bawah sekalian dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan wajah tertutup guling, anak itu juga tidak menyahut waktu Hakyeon memanggilnya jadi ia berpikir kalau Jaehwan sudah tidur. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh Hakyeon membeli cemilan untuk syukuran—

"—Tidak, syukuran apanya kalau dia ada disini," bisik Hakyeon.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Hakyeon berbalik, baru ingat kalau Taekwoon masuk bersamanya dan juga ada disini bersamanya. "Tidak ada, siapa yang bicara? Aneh..."

Ia tahu kalau Taekwoon masih memperhatikannya kala ia meletakkan kantong plastik di meja nakas. Pura-pura tidak tahu, Hakyeon langsung memasang wajah santai dan duduk di pinggir kasur hendak menyingkirkan guling dari wajah Jaehwan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan bajuku? Kau tak ada baju ganti?" kata Taekwoon.

Tangan Hakyeon yang hendak menyentuh Jaehwan tergantung di udara, memusatkan sejenak perhatiannya pada yang bertanya, "Uhmmm...tidak. Cuma baju kotor tadi, kenapa?"

"Ck, ya sudah," balas Taekwoon berlalu mencari kamar mandi dan melewatkan Hakyeon yang _manyun_ begitu saja.

Setelah itu, dengan lembut tangan Hakyeon menarik guling yang Jaehwan dekap. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Jaehwan mungkin belum sepenuhnya tertidur karena dekapannya yang masih agak kencang, padahal tidak tertimpa kaki Jaehwan.

"Jahat," kata Jaehwan lirih, "Kau selalu begini, Won..."

Hakyeon mengernyit, Jaehwan menangis dalam tidurnya. Hidungnya masih merah dan basah, sisa jejak air matanya masih berbekas di pelupuk mata. Apa gerangan yang membuat si heboh ini menangis sampai terbawa tidur begini?

"Sssh, sudah Jaehwan-ah, tidurlah..." ucap Hakyeon, mengelus kepala Jaehwan lembut agar ia tidur dengan nyaman.

Benar saja, setelah beberapa saat kepalanya diusap, Jaehwan berhenti merengek dan tertidur. Hidungnya yang panjang mengembang-kempis lucu karena tersumbat, mengundang tangan Hakyeon yang jahil untuk menariknya.

"Uuuh...apa itu..." kata Jaehwan yang akhirnya terbangun juga, "... _hyung_? Kau lama sekali pulang?"

"Maaf, aku mampir beli minuman tadi," ...tapi bohong, "Aku sudah bawa camilan untukmu, banyak sekali. Ayo makan,"

Jaehwan menggeleng, beranjak bangun menempatkan kepalanya pada paha empuk Hakyeon dan memeluk erat pinggul lelaki yang lebih tua. Nafsu makannya hilang entah karena apa, _mood_ nya sedang jelek sekarang. Wajahnya ia usapkan beberapa kali ke celana satin kain Hakyeon yang nyaman dan wangi bunga mawar. _Wangi ahjumma sekali,_ pikir Jaehwan.

Hakyeon yang gemas mencubit hidung Jaehwan untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Kau manja sekali, _sih_.."

"Hehe, pahamu enak _hyung_ ," kata Jaehwan semakin erat memeluk pinggul Hakyeon.

Inilah salah satu sifat yang Jaehwan paling sukai dari Hakyeon, sifat keibuannya. Dia pasti tahu kalau Jaehwan habis menangis, tapi dia seperti tidak mau tahu dan justru menenangkannya lebih dulu dengan usapan hangat ketimbang mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Jaehwan beruntung sekali memiliki lelaki seperti ini dihidupnya.

"Hakyeon, aku mengantuk. Tidur dimana?"

Keduanya yang sedang ber _lovey-dovey_ ibu dan anak serempak menoleh, dimana Taekwoon berdiri dengan telanjang dada dan memakai celana jeans selutut. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget, tapi bedanya, Jaehwan kaget karena Taekwoon tiba-tiba datang wujudnya sementara Hakyeon kaget karena pemandangan tubuh Taekwoon yang terbuka bebas.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ ngapain disini?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Berisik, aku mau tidur," balas Taekwoon sambil merangkak ke kasur, merebahkan diri di pojok kasur dekat dinding.

"Eh eh, tunggu duluuuu..."

"Ck, apalagi?"

Jaehwan bangun dari posisi nyamannya —agak terpaksa karena baru lepas dari bantal(paha) empuk— dan berguling ke belakang dimana Taekwoon sudah berbaring memandanginya.

"Aku yang di dinding! Aku mau dekat dinding _hyuuung_ , minggiiir..." rengek Jaehwan.

"Minggir bokongmu, awas sana. Aku duluan yang disini, bodoh."

"Iiiih, Hakyeon _hyuuung,_ liat si tua ini—"

"—Apa kau bilang? Si tua?"

Melihat keduanya beradu coco—mulut, Hakyeon menengah, "Jung, sudahlah. Jaehwan memang biasa tidur menghadap dinding. Biar dia di dinding, mengalahlah dengan yang lebih muda..."

...tapi, lagi-lagi bohong. Mana pernah Jaehwan mau tidur paling pojok?

Taekwoon benar-benar tidak bisa melawan dua entitas yang menjadi kelemahannya. Hakyeon yang perhatian memintanya dengan lembut dan Jaehwan yang cemberut lucu. Kalau sudah begini ia cuma bisa mengalah dan menuruti permintaan mereka.

"Ck, ya sudahlah," decak Taekwoon datar dan bangkit turun dari kasur. Menendang bokong Jaehwan yang sedang menungging sampai orangnya merengek tidak terima.

Taekwoon berjalan menuju sisi Hakyeon yang tidak berpindah tempat sedari tadi. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, Hakyeon duduk dan Taekwoon berdiri. Tatapan tajam Taekwoon mengunci mata Hakyeon, membuatnya bingung ingin berkata tentang apa yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Jadi, aku dimana sekarang?" tanya Taekwoon.

"O-oh...kau di tengah saja, Taekwoonie. Biar aku yang di pinggir..."

"Tidak, aku yang mau di pinggir."

"AAAAH! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI! AKU MAU TIDURRRR!"

Itu Jaehwan yang berteriak sebelum kembali menghadap dinding. Tidak peduli baru saja membentak duo tua ribut yang masih memandangnya _gondok_.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, Hakyeon yang berbisik pertama membuka perdebatan kembali, "Aku yang di pinggir, ini kamar—"

 _Bruk!_

"...diam," telunjuk Taekwoon bersentuhan di daging bibir Hakyeon, "Aku yang dipinggir kasur, kau di tengah, paham?"

Tanpa banyak perlawanan, Hakyeon setuju. Posisinya yang dinilai agak menjurus—Taekwoon diatasnya setelah membanting dan mencengkram pundak Hakyeon dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak kira-kira dua kepal tangan kecil Hongbin— membuat ia cepat mendorong dada telanjang Taekwoon. Rasanya seperti akan di per—

 _Hey, ingat rating!_

Oh, baiklah.

Rasanya jantung Hakyeon _deg-deg_ an tidak jelas. Apalagi suara Taekwoon yang halus itu berbisik di atas mulutnya, merinding disko Hakyeon dibuatnya.

"Sudah siap melamunnya? Minggirlah, aku mau tidur,"

Hakyeon cepat menggeser tubuhnya ke tengah dimana Taekwoon juga sedang membelakanginya. Punggung putih-lebar-keras-nyaman itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Hakyeon. Ia masih terduduk sampai Taekwoon memiringkan kepala, melirik Hakyeon yang masih melamun entah apa.

Tentu saja melamun tentang seberapa hangat jika ia bersandar atau memeluk punggung itu dari belakang.

"Kau sakit, Hakyeon?"

"Hah? Tidak," jawab Hakyeon yang tertangkap basah melamun, "aku... aku tidur duluan, Woon. Selamat malam."

Hakyeon berbaring membelakangi Taekwoon, tahu kalau Taekwoon pasti tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia merasakan kalau kasur di belakangnya sudah terisi tubuh tegap Taekwoon. Tiba-tiba saja Hakyeon jadi _geregetan_ sendiri mengingat posisinya yang bersebelahan dengan Taekwoon. Ia sudah seperti gadis yang grogi saat tidur bersama idolanya. Malu-malu senang, begitulah.

"Hakyeonh..."

Bulu kuduk Hakyeon meremang, nafas halus Taekwoon persis berada di telinga kanannya, "Yeon, mana guling?"

"Di-dibawa Jaehwan," bisik Hakyeon sebisa mungkin tidak gugup walau jujur saja badannya masih merinding.

"Hmmh," Taekwoon membalas dengan dengusan nafas malas, "...kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi gulingku, ya?"

Hakyeon hampir pipis karena kaget dengan permintaan Taekwoon? Guling, berarti di peluk, dong?

"Diam artinya iya," bisik Taekwoon final tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hakyeon.

Setelah itu tangan ramping dan kokoh Taekwoon merengkuh perut Hakyeon. Posisi mereka benar-benar menempel, dimana punggung kecil Hakyeon bertemu dengan dada padat Taekwoon. Hakyeon sudah sibuk gigit bibir menahan jerit hiperbola karena posisi mereka yang —hampir— intim ini.

Hakyeon juga merasa kalau wajah Taekwoon ada di belakang kepalanya. Nafas hangat itu tampaknya belum teratur sempurna, mungkin pemiliknya sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Baru saja Hakyeon bisa mengendalikan degup jantungnya, Taekwoon kembali berulah dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Hakyeon dan berbisik serak—

"...dan, selamat malam juga, Cha..."

 _—rasanya mau mati._ **—Cha Hakyeon.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **T...B...C...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alohaaa! I'm back with this one, fellas. Oh, sebelumnya makasih buat **noire ciel, kikohana, mee24,** buat review sama fav nya :). Buat yang kemaren nebak-nebak siapa yang bakalan nyusul Hakyeon...yash, you got this in. Pengennya lebih panjang lagi, tapi kok nganu ya? Heuheuheu.

Itu aja kayaknya, selamat membaca! Review? Boleh sangat :)


	4. Chapter 4 : So, how about me?

**HETERO OR...HOMO?**

 **Disclaimer**

VIXX belong to Jellyfish Ent.

Members belong to God and Family.

Story belong to Me, ofc.

 **Cast**

VIXX

(All Couple, soon.)

 **Summary**

Misi rahasia seorang Cha Hakyeon, si _leader_ anggun yang akan mengulik soal _lurus_ dan _belok_ anggota VIXX sendirian dengan kemampuan detektif —sok tahu— gadungannya.

 **Genre**

Friendship, Romance

 **Warn!**

Boys Love, Slash, Homo and etc instead. Don't like? Click Back!

.

 **7D**

* * *

 _Cinta satu malam, oh indahnya..._

 _Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang..._

 _Walau satu malam akan...selalu kukenang, dalam hi—_

"—HYUUUUNG! BANGUUUUN!"

"..."

"..."

"Hnnnghh...berissik Jaehwan-aah..."

Jaehwan terkikik senang setelah ia berteriak nyaring. Terlihat jelas kalau Hakyeon belum sepenuhnya sadar walaupun sudah berusaha bangun dari lelapnya. Padahal rasanya Hakyeon baru saja tidur sebentar, merasa nyaman dan hangat berada dalam pelukan raga seseorang dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Eh...Taekwoon," ucap Hakyeon meraba sisi samping kasurnya, "...dia mana?"

"Uhmm, tak tau. Mungkin sudah pulang," kata Jaehwan.

Hakyeon merasa kosong sebenarnya, namun ia enyahkan dan membuka mata lebih lebar lagi. Setelah benar-benar jelas, barulah ia melihat Jaehwan sudah berdiri rapi, necis dan wangi.

"Kau mau kemana, Jaehwan-ah?"

"Aku mau pulang _hyung_ , tentu saja."

Hakyeon memicing, "Dan kau memakai _hoodie_ ku? Jadi aku pakai baju apa nanti?"

"Tuuuuuh..." ucap Jaehwan gemas, "...kau sudah pakai kaosnya Taekwoon. Apa lagi?"

 _Pantas longgar_ , batin Hakyeon berbisik. Kekosongan tadi sirna begitu dia tahu baju Taekwoon yang terpakai di tubuhnya.

"Hyuuung, kok melamun _sih_?"

"Ah, tidak Jaehwan-ah," balas Hakyeon, menoleh kemana saja sampai ia melihat jajanan yang dibelinya kemarin masih tak tersentuh di atas meja, "kau tidak mau bawa jajanan itu? Itu untukmu semalam."

Jaehwan memasang pose berpikir _cute_ nya, lalu menjawab, "Tidak ah _hyung_ , aku mau diet."

Tahu begini Hakyeon tidak perlu repot-repot keluar cuma untuk beli jajanan Jaehwan. Kalau saja dia tidak keluar, pasti dia tidak akan bertemu Taekwoon. Dan ia akan lancar jaya memberondongi Jaehwan tentang kenapa dia menangis semalam.

Oh, iya. Hakyeon belum menanyakan itu.

"Hei, Jaehwan-ah. Kenapa kau semalam menangis?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Jaehwan yang hendak melangkah berhenti. Hakyeon menanti jawaban Jaehwan selagi pria itu memunggunginya. Beberapa saat lamanya Jaehwan tidak menjawab, sampai rasanya Hakyeon ingin memaksa Jaehwan bicara karena penasaran.

Ia kira Jaehwan tidak dengar, dan ia berniat menanyakannya lagi.

"Jae, semalam kau menangis karena apa?" ulang Hakyeon.

"...bukan apa-apa, _hyung,_ " jawab Jaehwan pelan dan tidak sesemangat beberapa waktu lalu.

Hakyeon tahu kalau Jaehwan bohong. Lelaki itu juga langsung berjalan tanpa menunggu balasan darinya. Melihat itu, Hakyeon jadi terdorong untuk segera bangun dan menyusul Jaehwan yang tengah memakai sepatu.

Jaehwan masih tidak mau menjelaskan apapun setelahnya. Hakyeon hanya bersender di dinding melihat Jaehwan yang sudah berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali. Menunggu dan memastikan saja kalau Jaehwan benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin kalau menangismu itu karena tidak ada apa-apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku,"

"Jaehwan-ah, lihat aku," titah Hakyeon.

Kanvas ceria Lee Jaehwan tadi benar-benar sudah berganti dengan gambaran sendu terpendamnya. Sekalipun Jaehwan memaksa sudut bibirnya tertarik ke luar, Hakyeon tetap tahu kalau Jaehwan sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Karena kasihan makanya Hakyeon bertanya, siapa tahu ia bisa membantu walaupun cuma menjadi tempat tumpahan kesah.

"Tadinya...aku mau cerita semalam, _hyung_. Ku kira hanya ada kita berdua disini, tapi ada Taekwoon _hyung_ juga," kata Jaehwan.

"..." Hakyeon masih menanti, ia menyalahkan Taekwoon karena hal ini dalam hati.

"Tapi kurasa, lain kali saja aku bercerita padamu. Aku sudah cukup baik sekarang, terimakasih ya _hyung_. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Jaehwan final dan menarik knop pintu.

"...ya—"

Pintu tertutup bahkan sebelum Hakyeon selesai.

"—hati-hati."

Setelah itu, Jaehwan sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Masih meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak Hakyeon tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jaehwan.

Tangis lelaki itu, igauannya yang membawa nama Wonshik—Hakyeon yakin kalau ini benar-benar nama Wonshik yang dimaksud Jaehwan—, hingga raut lemas Jaehwan yang jarang sekali Hakyeon lihat. Ditambah lagi maksud kedatangan Jaehwan datang semalam adalah untuk bercerita tentang ini.

Andai saja Taekwoon tidak datang semalam, pasti ia sudah bisa mengumpulkan bukti untuk _penelitian_ nya. Bukan cuma sekedar menerka dari apa yang ia lihat, tapi langsung dari sumbernya yang bercerita perihal hubungan mereka berdua. Hakyeon yakin seyakin-yakinnya, pasti dia ingin curhat soal Wonshik.

"Ini semua salah Taekwoon. Iya, si pikun tua itu," dumel Hakyeon merasa dirugikan dengan kehadiran Taekwoon.

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan bercermin masih dengan raut kusut. Wajahnya benar-benar kusam karena lupa memakai _skincare_ sebelum tidur semalam. Bagaimana mau ingat, dirinya saja sudah mati kutu karena dipeluk Taekwoon. Semalaman.

Telinga Hakyeon berangsur memerah ketika membayangkan kilas ulang tubuhnya dipeluk. Rasanya Taekwoon sepert tempahan besi panas, berbekas rasa hangatnya di tubuh Hakyeon bahkan setelah lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa sih, padahal cuma dipeluk. Tapi kok...ehem," ucap Hakyeon malu-malu didepan cermin.

Belum lagi soal kaos yang melekat ditubuhnya ini masih menjadi misteri. Seingatnya, semalam dia masih memakai _hoodie_ dan ia bawa tidur. Tapi tahu-tahu begitu ia bangun, baju Taekwoonlah yang ia kenakan sementara _hoodie_ nya dipakai Jaehwan. Jadi Taekwoon pakai baju apa? Dan apa maksudnya?

"Berarti semalam itu dia membuka bajuku? Melihat tubuhku?" dialog Hakyeon sok dramatis, bersilang tangan melindungi dada seakan ia baru saja diraba-raba seseorang.

"Iiiih, geli hahaha," tawa Hakyeon sendirian merasa konyol dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Matanya terpaut pada sudut kamar mandi tempat tergantungnya pakaian bekas semalam. Ia berjalan dan memilah beberapa pakaian yang tergantung disana. Setelah dilihat-lihat, kaos yang ia kenakan semalam masih ada. Celana, —ehem celana dalam, dan lain-lainnya masih ada.

"Bukannya dia semalam ganti baju di kamar mandi ya? Jadi untuk apa dia ganti baju kalau tidak ambil bajuku disini?" kata Hakyeon.

 _Memangnya apa yang Hakyeon harapkan? Ingin Taekwoon memakai bajunya sehingga mereka bertukar baju, begitu?_

"Ah, bukan begitu. Tapi, sudahlah," final Hakyeon bingung sendiri karena pemikirannya yang berbelit-belit.

Bahkan setelah mandi pun, Hakyeon masih memakai kaos yang sama. Percaya atau tidak, ia merasa nyaman saja sekalipun bau tubuh Taekwoon membekas jelas di baju ini. Aroma parfumnya saja sudah hampir hilang, tapi Hakyeon tidak peduli.

Sekarang, ia sedang bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Ia sedang malas mengecek ponsel di atas bantal dan benar-benar ingin puasa sosmed, hari ini saja. _Me-time_ seperti ini yang rasanya menyenangkan sekalipun harus terkurung di dalam kamar hotel yang tidak lebih besar dari kamarnya di _dorm_.

"Aku seperti melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?" tanya Hakyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

Hakyeon memerhatikan kamarnya dengan seksama. Rasanya ada yang kurang dari kamar ini. Ada sesuatu yang agaknya ia hilangkan, ia buang, dan itu ada di—

"—di kolong! Pena dan _note_ ku!" seru Hakyeon.

Jadi ia turun dari kasur dan merangkak ke bawah tempat tidur, bernafas lega karena bayang buku dan pena itu masih ada disana. Ia sudah deg-degan sendiri dan hampir lupa kalau ada Jaehwan disini. Anak itu tidak bisa diam dan biasanya mengulik semua barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya tidak peduli dimanapun juga.

Setelah mendapatkan perkakas _penelitian_ nya, ia kembali tengkurap di atas kasur. Berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Wonshik Jaehwan sudah, Hyuk Hongbin juga, berarti tinggal...aku dan Taekwoon ya?" tanya Hakyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

Hakyeon malu sendiri —lagi— karena lagi-lagi disangkutpautkan dengan Taekwoon. Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, sih?

"Sampai dimana tadi? Oh, Taekwoon ya..."

Hakyeon kembali menuliskan nama panggung Taekwoon di halaman yang sama dengan Ravi X Ken dan Hyuk X Hongbin. Ponselnya berpijar beberapa kali tanda ada panggilan masuk, tapi masa bodoh. _Penelitian_ nya ini lebih menarik ketimbang panggilan dari siapa pun itu di luar sana.

 **LEO X N**

Hakyeon kaget dengan apa yang ia tulis, namanya dengan Taekwoon bersanding disana. _Hell_ , apa-apaan?

"Tapi memang dia berpasangan denganku, _kan_?" ujar Hakyeon berusaha membenarkan.

Terserahlah, Hakyeon tetap melanjutkan _penelitian_ nya lagi.

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO?|**

 _Jung. Taek. Woon. Ia adalah teman seangkatan Hakyeon selisih beberapa bulan saja_ _di grup ini_ _. Lelaki itu merupakan anak dari seorang tentara Korea Selatan. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan bahu_ _lebar membuat ia dirasa sayang untuk menjadi seorang idol_ _—kenapa tidak menjadi seorang prajurit saja seperti sang Ayah_ _. Ia juga memiliki raut wajah datar dengan mata s_ _egaris yang_ _tajam, membuat orang lain agak sedikit canggung untuk sekedar mengajak bicara._ _Tak jarang orang meragukan manusia macam Taekwoon, apakah lelaki itu pernah tertawa atau tidak semasa hidup saking pelitnya dia membuka dua belah bibirnya._

 _Namun ketika kau mengenalnya, maka persepsi awal tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar._

 _Begitu pun Hakyeon._ _Disamping karena mereka lahir di tahun yang sama, ia juga_ _adalah orang yang paling_ _tertarik_ _mengajak Taekwoon berbicara di awal pertemuan mereka dulu. Lelaki itu ternyata memiliki suara yang halus, tidak ada berat-beratnya sama sekali. Ia memang orang yang_ _terlihat_ _dingin dengan orang lain, namun lama-kelamaan akan_ _tampak_ _kalau Taekwoon adalah orang yang perhatian dan penyayang._

 _Sayang_ _nya..._

 _Taekwoon adalah partner in crime-nya Jaehwan kalau soal wanita. Iya, Taekwoon itu juga playboy. Hanya saja ia lebih dingin dan tidak serta-merta menggoda wanita seperti Jaehwan. Ia sudah beberapa kali sih berpacaran, kebanyakan Taekwoon berpacaran dengan gadis yang umurnya beda jauh_ _di bawah_ _dirinya._

 _Buktinya? Sekarang Taekwoon sedang menjalin asmara dengan salah satu anggota girlband dari agensi Big 3_ _—Hakyeon tahu dari Suho ngomong-ngomong_ _. Walaupun hanya satu yang menjadi pacarnya, tapi banyak juga idol_ _dan juga aktris_ _yang ia rayu untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

"Haha...sayang sekali..." Hakyeon tertawa sumbang mengingat fakta barusan. Kira-kira apa reaksi Starlight jika tahu si pendiam berwajah papan dengan nama panggung Leo ternyata seorang pemain wanita?

 _Selain itu, Taekwoon juga seseorang yang sangat, sangat, membenci skinship sesama lelaki. Taekwoon tidak pernah membenci apapun dalam dunia entertain, kecuali yang satu ini. Sebagai lelaki berpredikat penggaet wanita, mana mungkin ia serta merta memeluk laki-laki lain semudah itu? Ia melakukannya hanya karena ter-pak-sa, tuntutan pekerjaan lebih tepatnya._

 _Sebagai rekan sejawat, tentu Hakyeon adalah sasaran pelampiasan paling pas atas kekesalan Taekwoon tiap kali dihadapkan dengan service yang satu ini. Salah satunya waktu itu, ia masih ingat dengan kata-kata Taekwoon yang mengatakan_ —

" _Kau ta_ _h_ _u? Aku paling jijik jika harus terlalu dekat dengan lelaki. Saling berpelukan, skinship, apapun itu, aku benci! Termasuk ketika aku harus melakukannya denganmu, Hakyeon!"_

 _Siapa yang tidak sakit hati, begitu tahu bahwa kau adalah partnernya dalam melakukan service ini, malah partnermulah yang terang-terangan jijik kala melakukan hal-hal roman seperti itu padamu?_

"Ah, perasaan apa ini? Tidak enak sekali..."

Hakyeon sedikit meremat dada kirinya yang berdesir aneh. Ada rasa kecewa dan sedih ketika mengingat ucapan Taekwoon dengan ekspresi yang tidak ada main-mainnya, itu serius. Ia mengerti, Taekwoon begitu karena ia merasa sesama laki-laki tidak seharusnya terlalu berlebihan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka.

Tapi sekali lagi ini di dunia _entertain_ , mau tidak mau memang harus mengikuti 'selera pasar', _'kan_? Jika tidak, mereka mungkin akan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Lelaki hitam manis yang menjabat sebagai _leader_ itu juga tidak pernah menyangka Taekwoon akan berbicara sebegitu sarkastisnya tentang hal ini. Maksudnya...ayolah. Mereka ini rekan seumuran, _'kan_? Kalaupun tidak suka, ya—

"—a-aku...menangis?"

Dengan suara bergetar Hakyeon menyentuh airmata yang sudah menganak sungai. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia harus menangis hanya gara-gara mengingat hal itu?

Baru saja ia seperti berbunga-bunga dengan perilaku manis Taekwoon, kini ia malah harus diingatkan pada fakta kalau Taekwoon membencinya. Membenci segala kepura-puraan yang sengaja ia lakukan karena tuntutan kerja.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pikiran Hakyeon kali ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasa seemosional ini ketika berusaha menerka perilaku member-member lain. Taekwoon yang kasar dan bermulut frontal itu memang sudah biasa, tapi hal ini sepertinya agak menyinggung hal yang kini sedang ia bahas dan analisa sendiri.

Soal orientasi seksual mereka. Semuanya...termasuk dirinya juga.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri," kata Hakyeon, "sebenarnya...ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku mengharapkannya?"

Hakyeon terpekur dengan monolognya sendiri. Selagi ia sibuk bertanya soal orientasi seksual mereka dalam benaknya, dirinya sendiri bingung bahkan lupa tentang orientasinya sendiri. Rasanya seperti Hakyeon belum benar-benar mengerti tentang siapa dia sebenarnya, padahal usianya hampir menginjak 30 kurang dari 3 tahun lagi.

Dulu Hakyeon itu pernah berpacaran dengan wanita, tapi sudah lama sekali. Mungkin lebih dari 6 tahun lalu. Itu pun ia yang diputuskan karena dirasa kurang 'perkasa' untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Trauma _sih_ tidak, hanya saja sukses membuat _mood_ bercintanya menghilang dan enggan bertali kasih dengan siapapun sampai sekarang.

"Ayo Hakyeon, kau harus terbuka pada dirimu sendiri..."

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Hakyeon berfikir untuk menunda _penelitian_ ini sementara. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh bohong pada dirinya sendiri. Penilaiannya harus objektif, tidak subjektif. Siapapun tahu, yang namanya menilai diri sendiri itu jauh lebih sulit dari menilai orang lain. Benar _'kan_?

Maka dari itu, untuk kali ini dengan segala kerelaan hati, ia akan berusaha mengungkapkan pada dirinya sendiri. _Dari hati, dan untuk hati_. Siapa tahu, setelah ini jawaban atas tangis dan resah hatinya kala mengingat Taekwoon akan terjawab. Ia pun tidak mau selamanya tutup batin akan nuraninya sendiri.

 _Kalau boleh jujur, ada perasaan sakit yang selama ini berusaha Hakyeon tepis._

 _Di dalam berinteraksi sehari-hari, tidak semua akan sejalan dengan apa yang ia harap, sekalipun itu untuk kebaikan bersama. Hakyeon juga begitu, selama ia menjadi pemimpin di VIXX, ia banyak menerima penolakan dan disepelekan oleh rekan-rekannya sendiri._

 _Ini bukan drama, tapi memang benar. Hal klise yang pasti pernah dirasakan setiap leader di grup manapun._

 _Ia kerap kali harus berkorban untuk mereka, baik yang mereka ketahui atau tidak. Hanya saja selama itu untuk kebaikan karir mereka bersama, Hakyeon rela. Sakit yang ia rasakan —entah itu untuk kepentingan grup ataupun personal— tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun._

 _Hanya memendam, tenangkan diri, lalu lupakan seolah tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Hakyeon akui ia merupakan seseorang yang bahasa gaulnya, baperan. Iya, gampang bawa perasaan. Selama ia melakoni sebagai leader sekaligus 'pasangan' dari Taekwoon, bohong jika ia tidak pernah merasa tidak kecewa walaupun cuma sekali._

 _Tidak seperti keempat rekannya yang bisa melakukan skinship secara natural, maka Hakyeon harus berusaha keras untuk mengajak Taekwoon melakukan skinship tanpa harus terlalu berdekatan. Tidak jarang ia ditolak, atau bahkan ia akan disindir ketika di belakang kamera jika dianggap Taekwoon telah melakukan skinship yang berlebihan._

 _Dan akhirnya, Hakyeon hanya meminta maaf dan menganggap hal tadi berlalu begitu saja._

 _Entah mengapa tiap kali ia melihat Taekwoon berdekatan dengan gadis-gadis lain, ia merasa tidak enak hati. Taekwoon seakan berubah jika sudah berdekatan dengan wanita, beda ketika lelaki itu berdekatan dengan Hakyeon dan rekan yang lain. Ia juga sering tidak sadar berkata terlalu kasar jika Taekwoon bercerita tentang gadis kenalannya._

 _Selama ini ia mengesampingkan hal ini begitu saja. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali berkencan dengan beberapa gadis. Namun seberapa sering ia bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana, selalu saja ada wajah Taekwoon yang ia ingat._

"O-oh, jangan bilang kalau aku...gay? Aku menyukai Taek—? Ahahahaha! Oh, tidak mungkin..."

Hakyeon menyangkal, kemudian tertawa sendiri. Apa-apaan? Apa ia kena karma karena mengira rekan-rekannya yang lain itu _gay_? Menjadikan mereka objek penelitian tanpa izin dan menganggap seolah dirinya adalah _leader_ paling tahu soal seluruh aspek hidup mereka termasuk asmara?

Beginikah rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti yang dirasakan Wonshik?

Atau seperti inikah yang akan dirasakan Jaehwan jika seandainya tahu kalau Wonshik main gila dengan Hyuna seperti yang ia lihat kemarin?

"Tidak, tidak mungkin aku menyukai Taekwoon. Hanya perasaanku saja, iya...hanya itu."

Menutup rasa kecewa serta perasaan yang tiba-tiba kacau, Hakyeon mencoba untuk tidur. Meletakkan _note_ dan pena tadi di meja nakas dan membaringkan badan. Setetes airmata masih mengalir kala ia tidur telentang. Ia seperti sengaja membuka luka yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam sejak lama itu.

Apa benar ia menyu—bukan, mencintai Taekwoon? Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ia berusaha memendamnya?

Apa benar, seorang Cha Hakyeon mencintai temannya sendiri, Jung Taekwoon? Yang notabene memiliki jenis kelamin sama sepertinya?

"Entahlah, aku lelah..." Hakyeon bersua dengan suara yang serak.

Terlelap. Masih dengan jendela terbuka yang telanjang tanpa tertutup tirai, dibiarkan oleh pemiliknya yang tengah bersedih hati.

.

..

...

 **E...N...D**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tapi bohong, T.B.C. kok :)**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alohaa! Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review dan fav di chapt sebelumnya **kikohana, noire ciel, _evil blackmoon_**. Baru ngecek view dan ternyata...wew, banyak juga yang baca walaupun reviewnya 2 :'). Bukannya sombong dan gak ngehargai yang masih sudi me-review cerita ini ya, setidaknya kan saya tau kalau rupanya masih ada yang mau baca sekalipun sidersnya lebih banyak.

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca ya! Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Just Focus!

Hakyeon harus pergi hari ini, harus.

"Masa bodoh, masa bodoh, masa bodoh, masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli," Hakyeon bicara sendiri selagi berbenah agar segera meninggalkan kamar.

"Aku yang salah karena terlalu terbawa perasaan. Seharusnya aku tahu, dia itu _lurus_. Bukan _belok_ seperti Wonshik—eh, dia juga belum tentu sih."

Baju Taekwoon yang tadi ia pakai sudah tergulung asal di dalam tas. Baju-baju gantinya pun sama, sudah kepalang kesal.

"Tapi 'kan dia yang semalam peluk-peluk sampai ganti bajuku segala. Jangan salahkan aku lah kalau jadi salah tingkah begini. Pokoknya ini salah Taekwoon!"

Dan...selesai.

Hakyeon menghisap lelehan hidungnya, terdengar menjijikkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini semua karena ia menangis semalaman, persis seperti Jaehwan yang mengigau kemarin.

"Haah, lelahnya," kata Hakyeon terduduk di kasur, "Cek ponsel ah, siapa tahu ada yang penting."

Baru saja ia mengetikkan sandi, ponselnya bergetar karena panggilan masuk. Nomor itu tanpa nama, tapi Hakyeon sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ia putuskan menjawab panggilan itu setelah menetralkan suaranya yang agak parau.

"Halo?"

"..."

"..."

"Oy, ada apa kau—"

"—Hakyeon..."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Suara ini, suara Taekwoon, "Aku masih di hotel. Tidak tahu kapan pulang."

"Oh, begitu."

"..."

"..."

"Woon, kau disana?"

"...Pulanglah."

"Aku tidak—"

Sambungan itu terputus bahkan sebelum Hakyeon menolak dengan jelas permintaan Taekwoon.

"Haah, kalau mabuk saja baru kau cari aku," kata Hakyeon, "Lagipula siapa yang mau menjemputmu. Kau saja pergi tanpa pamit semalam."

Perasaan Hakyeon yang sebenarnya sudah membaik tadi kembali berantakan karena mendengar suara Taekwoon. Hakyeon _keukeuh_ untuk menjauhi Taekwoon beberapa waktu ini, tapi tadi ia masih mau mengangkat telepon Taekwoon.

Ia bingung gara-gara perasaannya sendiri, "Aaargghh! Ini semua karena _note_ itu," kata Hakyeon menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tapi... _note_ itu mana? Tadi kalau tidak salah...AHA! DAPAT!"

 _Note_ itu tertindih dibawah tas tepat ketika matanya mencari-cari di area kasur. Langsung saja ia membuka halaman depan dimana nama mereka semua tertulis disana.

Nama Ravi x Ken? Cantik, ada gambar hati diantara nama mereka berdua.

Hyuk x Hongbin? Bahkan Hakyeon juga menambahkan lagi gambar bunga disekeliling nama mereka.

"..."

"Lalu...apa kabar dengan namaku dan dia?"

* * *

 **HETERO OR...HOMO?**

 **Disclaimer  
** VIXX belong to Jellyfish Ent.  
Members belong to God and Family.  
Story belong to Me, ofc.

 **Cast  
** VIXX, Main! Hakyeon  
(All Couple, soon.)

 **Summary  
** Misi rahasia seorang Cha Hakyeon, si _leader_ anggun yang akan mengulik soal _lurus_ dan _belok_ anggota VIXX sendirian dengan kemampuan detektif —sok tahu— gadungannya.

 **Genre  
** Friendship, Romance

 **Warn!  
** Alternatif Relative area, Boys Love, Slash, Homo and etc instead. Don't like? Click Back!

 **7D**

* * *

"Hyung, kau dimana _sih_? Cepatlah pulang, dorm sudah seperti kapal pecah."

"Ah masa'?"

 _Drrt drrt_

 _1 Image From HongB_

"Gambarnya sudah sampai. Sudah kau lihat?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu kacaunya yang bagaimana," kata Hakyeon, "Aku malas pulang ke _dorm_ , Hong."

"Tapi aku bisa gila kalau lama-lama disini! Mereka semua seperti binatang, _hyung_!"

Hakyeon tergelak, "Hahaha astaga, kasihan sekali Hongbinku ini~"

"Tertawa lah kau sepuasmu. Aku bersumpah akan membuang semua produk pemutihmu kalau kau tidak pulang hari ini!"

 _Tut tut tut_

"Yah, dimatiin. Gitu aja ngambek," ujar Hakyeon karena panggilannya terpotong, padahal ia masih rindu suara Hongbin, "Sekarang aku harus kemana?"

Hakyeon sendiri bingung mau kemana. Rasanya ia masih butuh waktu untuk menyendiri lagi tanpa bertemu mereka. Tubuh semampainya ia senderkan di dinding lagak berpikir, dengan satu kaki terlipat menapak dinding rasanya cukup keren untuk dilirik gerombolan gadis yang lewat di depan Hakyeon.

Siapa tahu tertarik, hehe.

Harapannya _sih_ mereka akan memuji Hakyeon tampan, keren, _cool_ , dan lain lain. Tapi ternyata—

"Lihat lihat! _Eonie_ itu tampan sekali!"

"Tubuhnya juga langsing. Kalau dia mau berpenampilan feminim, pasti cantik."

Hah?

Cekikikan gerombolan itu masih terdengar walaupun mereka sudah saling berjarak. Hakyeon masih menatap sinis dimana mereka menghilang ditikungan jalan, merasa terolok karena dikira perempuan.

" _Eonie_? Cantik? Heh, sudah tahu aku tampan begini malah dibilang cantik. Dasar anak jaman sekarang," gerutu Hakyeon persis bapak-bapak memarahi anak muda yang pulang malam.

Hakyeon kembali pada ponselnya setelah berhasil mendapatkan tempat penginapan yang tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Perlu waktu sekitar 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki, lumayan hemat tanpa ia harus naik bis terlebih dahulu.

"Yosh, ayo kita kesana," ujar Hakyeon, sedikit repot karena harus membawa seplastik jajanan ringan milik Jaehwan kemarin.

 _Semoga kali ini tidak ada yang datang lagi,_ batin Hakyeon berharap dalam langkahnya.

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO?|**

Hakyeon bingung mau menyebut dirinya beruntung atau buntung.

1 voucher hotel _3 day 2 night_ yang bernilai lumayan baru saja dihanguskan —ia baru saja menginap 2 hari di tempat sebelumnya. Walau cuma hotel bintang 3, Hakyeon sudah _kerasan_ tinggal disana. Berada di jajaran lantai teratas dengan pemandangan langit sendu jelas menggoda. Terkesan berlebihan, tapi Hakyeon sukses dibuat galau pada pijakan pertama di kamar barunya yang tidak seberapa.

Itu bagian buntungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini keberuntungan atau tidak, tapi—" Hakyeon mendongak, diseberang sana satu jendela besar terbuka, "—beruntungkah aku kalau disitu apartemennya Hyuna?"

Dunia memang sempit, sayang.

Kalau biasanya kau mendapatkan kamar sesuai keberuntungan, kali ini Hakyeon justru direkomendasikan oleh resepsionis yang berjaga. Tidak terlalu fokus saat bertransaksi tentu saja ceroboh, karena ia langsung mengiyakan tawaran tanpa beralih sejenak dari ponsel sialannya.

Hakyeon tergeletak, pandangan lurus pada plafon usang yang tampak berkerik jelek bekas cat. Ia tercenung akan hal yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi dan selalu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan _penelitiannya_ tentang orientasi seksual di VIXX. Dan sekarang Hakyeon dihadapkan pada salah satu sasaran yang sedikit menarik dan ada kaitannya dengan Wonshik.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga aku disini. Disana apartemennya Hyuna, siapa tahu aku bisa melihat kalau Wonshik kesana. Wonshik ' _kan_ jarang di _dorm_ ," ujar Hakyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

Selagi menunggu pesanan ayamnya datang, Hakyeon beranjak bangun untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang ada dalam ransel. Baju, produk _skincare_ , serta alat _penelitian_ nya ia keluarkan, disusun rapi di meja nakas kecil disamping kepala tempat tidur. Tak lupa Hakyeon mengisi ulang daya bateraiponselnya yang sudah limit.

Jajanan dalam kantong plastik yang Hakyeon bawa diletakkan sembarangan di atas kasur. Berpendar sekali lagi untuk melihat apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia nyaman menginap disini.

"Kurasa tidak ada, semua sudah rapi," kata Hakyeon, "Terus kamar mandinyaaa..."

Hakyeon berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di depan ranjang tidurnya. Pintu model geser dengan kaca kasar itu ia geser, lumayan bagus untuk ukuran hotel yang miring walaupun tanpa voucher gratis atau potongan harga.

Tolong jangan ingatkan itu lagi, karena Hakyeon merasa rugi.

"Mandi dulu atau _penelitian_ ku dulu?" kata Hakyeon, " _Penelitian_ dulu lah, aku baru teringat sesuatu..."

Hakyeon langsung loncat dan tengkurap di kasur dengan penuh semangat. Hati dan pikirannya sedang menggebu-gebu akan satu fakta yang baru ia ingat. Mengambil _note_ dan pena yang ada di meja, membuka halaman kedua dengan judul tulisan baru:

 **RAVI X KEN (RAKEN)**

 **1\. Cerita dibalik lagu 'ROSE'**

 **...**

 _"Apa-apaan judulnya Rose? Tidak ada nyambungnya dengan mini albummu itu, Wonshik."_

 _Bukan Hongbin namanya kalau tidak lantang, protes, dan tukang kritik sana sini._

 _"Memangnya judul itu tentang apa, hyung?" tanya Hyuk yang masih memegang konsol PS3-nya._

 _"Ya tentang mawar," jawab Wonshik masih duduk di atas sofa sambil minum air perasan lemon._

 _Hyuk mendengus, "Maksudku, kenapa kau memakai judul itu? Kau 'kan bisa pakai judul yang lain."_

 _Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, Hongbin menoleh sebentar sementara Hyuk masih mereset permainan, "Oh, jangan-jangan ini karena kau tidak diterima-terima Jaehwan hyung—AWW! SAKIT SIALAN!"_

 _Hakyeon yang tengah duduk di ruang makan merespon dengan mengatakan, "YA! SIAPA TADI YANG MEMAKI HAH?"_

 _Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon. Jadilah Hakyeon sendiri yang datang ke ruang tengah, ambil tempat disamping Wonshik sementara Hyuk dan Hongbin masih duduk dibawah fokus pada permainan._

 _"Tadi kalian bicara apa?" tanya Hakyeon pada Wonshik._

 _"Apa sih hyung, mau tahu saja urusan orang muda—AW!"_

 _"BERISIK!" gertak HyukBin murka karena terganggu dengan duo berisik dibelakang mereka._

 _Hakyeon cemberut, Wonshik merengut. Si korban masih mengusap bekas pukulan di lehernya dan menjawab, "Kami cuma bicara soal lagu Rose-ku, hyung."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa dengan lagu itu?"_

 _"Iya hyung, Wonshik buat lagu itu karena—"_

 _"Hongbin, diam. Mau kutendang lagi?"_

 _Hongbin nyengir, "Ya sudah iya, aku diam. Puas?"_

 _Dan anak itu sudah berbalik lagi tanpa menunggu respon Wonshik._

 _"Wonshik, jawablah yang benar. Lagu itu untuk siapa, sih?" tanya Hakyeon._

 _Wonshik melirik, rautnya masih datar, "Ya kau baca saja liriknya. Sudah ku kirim, 'kan?"_

 _"Sudah, itu lagu untuk seseorang dimana kau rela tersakiti hanya agar ia tetap bersamamu. Seperti mawar, kau rela menggenggamnya erat, mendapatkan bekas luka walaupun disisi lain kau takut menyentuhnya."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku salut kau sudah bisa memiliki visual yang baik soal wanita. Biasanya kau canggung, tapi kali ini kau menuangkannya cukup baik," komentar Hakyeon pada Wonshik yang diam tanpa tanggapan._

 _Hyuk dan Hongbin diam-diam saling melirik tanpa Hakyeon tahu._

 _Pun Hakyeon yang tidak terlalu peka karena telinga Wonshik memerah entah kenapa._

 _Hanya ada suara tembakan dan efek suara game yang Hyuk dan Hongbin mainkan untuk menemani mereka. Iseng Hakyeon membuka kembali file yang berisi kumpulan lagu Wonshik, mencari judul Rose dan menunggu selagi memuat di layar ponselnya._

 ** _Mawar merah, hati yang bercinta_**

 ** _Mawar merah, hati yang bercinta_**

 ** _Kamu adalah mawarku_**

 ** _Aku tidak peduli apakah aku ditusuk oleh durimu_**

 ** _Kamu adalah mawarku_**

 ** _Aku akan memilikimu dan mendapatkan bekas lukanya_**

 ** _Bibir tebalmu yang sedikit mengerut_**

 ** _Setiap kali kau berkedip, matamu bersinar_**

 ** _Seperti kristal cokelat_**

 ** _Tidak peduli apa kata mereka_**

 ** _Kau tampat seperti kau tidak peduli_**

 ** _Kau hanya menatapku_**

 _Insting Hakyeon agaknya menangkap satu hal yang ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa. Lirik ini terdengar romantis, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh._

 ** _Kau mengirimkanku tatapan menggoda_**

 ** _Aku ingin mengenalmu_**

 ** _Aku khawatir kau akan menghilang jika aku menyentuhmu_**

 ** _Jadi hanya dengan mataku_**

 ** _Aku membelaimu_**

 _"Kau lihat apa, hyung?" tanya Wonshik._

 _"Ti-tidak ada. Cuma lihat-lihat Instagram, kenapa?" bohong Hakyeon._

 _"Oooh..."_

 _Hampir saja, Hakyeon jantungan. Ia kembali melihat lirik lagu Rose Wonshik selanjutnya._

 ** _Tidak apa-apa jika kau menyakitiku setiap hari_**

 ** _Jika aku memilikimu di tanganku, aku tidak peduli_**

 _Hakyeon semakin tidak nyaman setelah membaca lirik yang satu ini. Tapi ia tidak berani berhenti, seperti ada yang harus ia baca lagi._

 ** _Seperti syal yang membungkus hangat tubuhku di tengah musim dingin_**

 ** _Bahkan, jika 'kita' hanya sementara, aku tidak peduli_**

 ** _Aku menginginkanmu, walau jika aku tidak bisa_**

 ** _Aku ingin disakiti olehmu_**

 ** _Dengan harga yang lebih besar dari jutaan dolar_**

 ** _Aku jatuh cinta padamu, akhirnya_**

 ** _Aku pusing_**

 ** _Mawar yang bersinar merah_**

 ** _Aku memegangmu erat dan terluka karena durimu_**

 ** _Aku mendapatkan luka tapi aku ingin memegangmu erat_**

 _Hakyeon sadar, dari awal sampai akhir lagu ini, jelas merujuk pada satu entitas yang rasanya tidak asing. Orang yang tercermin dalam lirik lagu ini memang ada, menumbuhkan rasa takut kalau-kalau pikirannya yang salah bahkan mungkin belum bisa menerima kenyataan sebenarnya._

 ** _Aku tidak peduli jika kau menusukku_**

 ** _Dan menghancurkanku_**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin kau..._**

 ** _Ada di tanganku_**

 _"...Hyung? Hakyeon hyung?"_

 _"A-aah, ya?"_

 _"Kau sakit? Mukamu pucat..." ujar Wonshik dengan tangan yang ingin mengecek suhu tubuh Hakyeon._

 _Dengan kaku Hakyeon menepis tangan Wonshik, "Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Ahahahaha..."_

 _Satu yang Hakyeon ingat setelah itu, dirinya langsung loncat dari sofa, terpleset dan layar ponselnya retak karena tertimpa siku tangannya sendiri._

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO?|**

"Aku benar-benar canggung dan...takut karena pikiranku sendiri," kata Hakyeon dengan tangan menumpu wajah, "Tapi...tapi...kenapa rasanya seperti itu ditujukan untuk Jaehwan sekali?"

"Bibir tebal, bola mata seperti kristal cokelat...semua seperti Jaehwan," ujar Hakyeon sambil menulis ciri-ciri itu.

"Musim dingin...? Setahuku Jaehwan suka musim dingin."

"Dan liriknya itu...masokis sekali. Maksudku, dia rela disakiti demi cinta, terluka, dan hancur hanya agar Jaehwan selalu ada disisinya."

"'Membelai' dengan mata? Apa mungkin maksudnya selalu mengawasi Jaehwan hanya dengan memandangnya? Wonshik sering sekali menatap Jaehwan lekat, seolah matanya bicara sesuatu. Tapi kukira itu hanya sebatas teman saja selama ini..."

Hakyeon gemas sendiri dengan teka-teki mereka berdua. Rasanya ia ingin sekali langsung bertanya dan sesekali menjebak mereka.

Tapi Hakyeon sadar, itu bukan bakatnya.

"Ya wajar dong kalau aku langsung berpendapat kalau ini untuk Jaehwan. Lagipula teman duetnya juga Jaehwan, bahkan Jaehwan tidak menerima royalti apapun kata Wonshik," ujar Hakyeon.

"Kalaupun memang dia suka sama Jaehwan, kenapa kemarin dia mengantar Hyuna? Ciuman lagi, mana mungkin aku salah lihat."

"Wonshik bajingan! Karena dia Jaehwan-ku menangis sampai terbawa mimpi. Hiiiiih!" geram Hakyeon sambil menumbuk kasur karena kesal dengan Wonshik.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Permisi! Ada pesanan untuk Anda!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan sejenak kekesalan Hakyeon. Segera ia bangkit membukakan pintu. Mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan menerima pesanan, lalu kembali ke kasur karena masih belum puas tentang fakta itu.

Satu dada ayam dilahap hingga tersisa setengah, perutnya lapar sekali karena tidak makan nasi dari kemarin. Hakyeon masih berpikir dan memandangi apa yang baru saja ia tulis di _note_ , mencoba mengumpulkan dua fakta lagi supaya mendukung kebenaran dugaannya.

"Ravi, Ken, cepat atau lambat aku akan tahu ada apa diantara kalian. Pasti."

.

..

...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alohaa! Sebelumnya, makasih buat **kikosora, Zha Liu, noire ciel, vimmmmzz, _moongy1412, Rizki Mutia Anjami,_** yang sudi mereview, fav, dan follow cerita ini ^^. Review di chapt kemarin itu bener-bener _moodboster_ banget, dan maaf buat yang ngira kalau kemarin itu udah end. Ada salah tulis, maybe? Yang jelas ini tetap dilanjut kok entah sampai kapan. Semoga aja pada gak bosen ya..

Untuk **vimmmmzz,** ini udah dilanjut yaa~ dan mungkin kamu harus sabar buat nunggu N dan Leo gimana kelanjutannya wkwk.

Selamat membaca! Mind to review?

...

..

.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti ini? Aku kasihan."

"Tolonglah, aku belum lihat reaksinya. Sabarlah sebentar lagi."

"Kau memang gila."

"Aku memang sudah gila karenanya."

 _Bip!_


	6. Chapter 6 : Fact!

"Dia masih disana?"

"Mana kutahu, kau saja yang lihat."

"..."

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak ada. Ayolah, berhenti menjadikanku tumbal."

"Tumbal pun aku tetap membayar."

"..."

"Beritahu aku kalau kau yakin dia kesana."

"...dengan tambahan _—"_

"Tidak! Aku tidak pakai itu lagi. Bye!"

"..."

"...padahal aku mau minta tambah tas Gucci terbaru. Sial..."

* * *

 **HETERO OR...HOMO?**

 **Disclaimer  
** VIXX belong to Jellyfish Ent.  
Members belong to God and Family.  
Story belong to Me, ofc.

 **Cast  
** VIXX  
(All Couple, soon.)

 **Summary  
** Misi rahasia seorang Cha Hakyeon, si _leader_ anggun yang akan mengulik soal _lurus_ dan _belok_ anggota VIXX sendirian dengan kemampuan detektif —sok tahu— gadungannya.

 **Genre  
** Friendship, Romance

 **Warn!  
** AlternativeRelate area, Boys Love, Slash, Homo and etc instead. Don't like? Click Back!

 **7D**

* * *

Halaman ketiga, judul utama : **HYUK X HONGBIN**.

 **1\. Skandal Mandi Lee-Kong-Bin**

"Err...mandi?" tanya Hakyeon.

"..."

"Itu saja lah, yang penting ada judulnya."

"..."

 **|HETERO OR...HOMO?|**

 _"Tidak biasanya mereka berisik, ada apa?"_

 _"Entah. Berebut guling, mungkin? Biar saja."_

 _Hakyeon dan Taekwoon kembali berselancar di ponsel. Suara ribut sesekali terdengar, seperti suara Hongbin yang berteriak atau suara tumbukan tapi tidak tahu siapa pelaku dan siapa korban. Untung Jaehwan dan Wonshik sedang di studio, karena kalau ada mereka juga Hakyeon tidak tahu lagi betapa berisiknya dorm ini._

 _"HAPUS VIDEONYA, HYUK! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!"_

 _"OH YA?! KALAU AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MAU APA?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Ping!_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Ini Hongbin?" tanya Taekwoon (lagi)._

 _"Umm...ya?" jawab Hakyeon ragu selagi tetap melihat rekaman video itu._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Punya Hongbin...kecil ya?"_

 _"Iya—APA YANG KAU LIHAT, TAEKWOON?!"_

 _BRAK!_

 _"JANGAN TONTON VIDEONYA! JANGAAAAAN!"_

 _Hongbin berteriak heboh sambil merampas ponsel LeoN cepat-cepat. Percuma saja sih, orang sudah dilihat._

 _"Kalian—kalian belum lihat 'kan hyung? Belum 'kan?"_

 _Taekwoon menjawab, "Mau jawaban jujur atau—"_

 _"—KAU BELUM LIHAT 'KAN HYUNG? BELUM 'KAN?" ulang Hongbin mencengkram lengan Taekwoon._

 _"—sudah."_

 _"AAAARRGH HAN SANGHYUK! MATI KAU!" murka Hongbin ingin ke kamar, tapi kembali lagi sambil meletakkan ponsel mereka di meja, "...Itu ponsel kalian, hyung."_

 _Begitu pintu tertutup, barulah dimulai bunyi barang-barang jatuh, tumbukan bantal, atau Hyuk yang menjerit kemayu antara mengejek atau memang teriaknya seperti itu. Sudah pasti nanti kamar Hongbin berantakan, jangan harap Hyuk mau ikut membereskan kekacauan._

 _Taekwoon masuk kamar tanpa suara. Hakyeon ditinggal sendirian di sofa sambil mengambil ponselnya. Berniat menonton video yang Hyuk kirimkan di grup chat mereka karena tertunda saat masih di unduh._

 _Ketika dimainkan, Hakyeon disajikan dengan bagian leher, dada, sampai perut seseorang yang putih bersih, pasti milik Hongbin. Dia tampak sedang merekam dirinya sendiri yang berdiri di bawah guyuran air sambil mengusap dada. Hanya ada suara guyuran air menyentuh lantai yang jadi pengisi selagi aktor videonya menurunkan kamera, terekam bagian puting hingga otot perut terlatihnya. Terus turun perlahan, dengan kulit mengilap bersama uap air panas berbentuk titik-titik seperti embun pagi._

 _Tayangan itu sedikit goyah karena kesalahan dari si perekam. Karena licin atau yang lain, kamera itu menangkap satu objek sangat pribadi Hongbin secara tidak sengaja._

 _"Jadi ini yang Taekwoon bilang tadi?" tanya Hakyeon._

 _Ping!_

 _Video terhenti karena ada pesan yang masuk. Hakyeon jadi penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan di grup. Sekilas pembicaraan mereka yang baru Hakyeon baca seperti ini:_

 _"Hyuk byuntae~" (Jaehwan)_

 _"Wow, kau cepat besar, dik! Darimana kau dapat video itu?" (Wonshik)_

 _"Kuberitahu, Hongbin. 'Cabai'ku lebih besar dari punyamu..." (Taekwoon)_

 _...dan masih ada beberapa celoteh tak senonoh yang mereka adukan disitu tanpa Hakyeon tanggapi._

 _Baru saja Hakyeon ingin menonton kembali, video itu tidak bisa diputar. Ia kembali ke ruang pesan, melihat kalau video itu sudah di hapus permanen oleh si pengirim._

 _"Sorry guys, ini kesalahan teknis. Lupakan saja." (Hyuk)_

 _Hakyeon membalas dengan, "Kenapa, Hyuk-ah? Aku belum selesai menontonnya."_

 _Hyuk mengetik... "Hongbin hyung marah padaku. Aku tidak bisa ke—"_

 _"KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU MATI HYUUUUK!" teriak Hongbin._

 _"AAAAAAAKH! MAAF HYUNG—ADUDUDDUUH JANGAN CEKIK—OHOK!"_

 _"HAH! RASAKAN KAU! MATI!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Taekwoon mengetik... "Anak-anak, Hyuk sudah mati dicekik Hongbin. Bisa panggilkan polisi?"_

 _Hakyeon spontan tertawa, rupa-rupanya Taekwoon masih menyimak perkelahian HyukBin di dalam kamarnya. Pasti Hyuk di dalam sana tidak bisa keluar, pesannya saja terpotong seperti itu._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Sendiri seperti ini membuat Hakyeon sensitif akan kebisingan. Terakhir yang ia dengar tadi adalah gelut anggota termudanya hanya karena video mandi. Lalu sekarang..._

 _"Kok sepi? Apa Hyuk benar-benar mati?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hyuk-aaah?" panggil Hakyeon, memutar kepala melihat kamar Hongbin yang masih senyap._

 _"..."_

 _Hakyeon mulai curiga kalau apa yang Taekwoon bilang itu benar terjadi. Meskipun candaan, marahnya Hongbin tadi memang bukan main-main. Tidak ada sedikitpun sudut tawa dalam gelagatnya. Hakyeon putuskan untuk keluar dari posisi nyaman karena khawatir ada apa-apa diantara mereka._

 _Pintu masih terkunci dari dalam ketika Hakyeon sengaja mendorong pintu kamar Hongbin. Tidak ingin ketahuan, Hakyeon sengaja menguping di balik pintu._

 _"Jadi...apa maumu sekarang?"_

 _Hakyeon bergeming, heran kenapa tiba-tiba Hyuk harus berbisik begitu di belakang pintu. Semakin pula Hakyeon menempelkan telinga di daun pintu serapat-rapatnya._

 _"You. I just want you, Hyuk-ah..." kata Hongbin dengan suara husky parau._

 _"..."_

 _"...Wanna play tonight?" tanya Hyuk tidak kalah serak dari Hongbin kemudian._

 _"Why not?"_

 _Mendengar suara Hongbin yang seperti itu langsung membuat bulu kuduk Hakyeon merinding. Tak pelak ia langsung berlari dan melompat ke sofa secepat detak jantung yang berdentum menggila._

 _"Suara itu..." racau Hakyeon pelan dengan telinga terkekap, "...kenapa suaranya horny sekali?"_

 _Sebagai lelaki, tidak salah jika Hakyeon langsung berimajinasi cabul tingkat tinggi. Suara-suara mengundang seperti itu juga pernah ia alami kalau sedang bermasturbasi._

 _Upps, keceplosan._

 _"Tapi masa' iya Hongbin terpancing cuma karena Hyuk?" tanya Hakyeon pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Setelah berperang antara otak dan batin, ia langsung menyimpulkan kalau Hyuk dan Hongbin_ _—_

 _"_ _—_ _Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak, mana mungkiiiin!" bisik Hakyeon seru sendiri, "Jangan aneh-aneh Hakyeeonn! Kau ini!"_

 _Hakyeon hanya memeluk lutut tanpa melakukan apapun. Sekalipun mencuri-curi dengar dari dalam kamar Hongbin, tetap tidak terdengar suara-suara aneh. Padahal sebenarnya Hakyeon berharap ia bisa mendengar secuil keganjilan dan tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan pikirannya yang cabul duluan tentang mereka berdua._

 _Namun nyatanya, Hakyeon kalah sendiri dengan rasa kantuknya dan tertidur di sofa._

 **HETERO OR...HOMO?|  
**

Hakyeon melihat lagi tulisan yang tidak ia sadari tertulis sudah dibawah sub judul. Perkiraan yang berisi inti utama dari dugaan sementara atas kejadian yang ia alami tahun lalu itu.

Mari kita simak satu persatu.

"Aku baru sadar kalau Hongbin seterbuka itu ke Hyuk. Padahal katanya...Hyuk itu pengganggu," kata Hakyeon sembari menorehkan garis dibawah angka 1, "Tapi rupanya sudah sampai kirim-kirim video begitu? Apa tidak aneh?"

"..."

"Tidak aneh sih. 'Kan sama-sama laki,"

"..."

"Cuma kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, buat apa Hyuk menghapus videonya? Dan kenapa Hongbin sampai mau kirim itu ke Hyuk? Kenapa tidak ke aku saja?"

"..."

"Eh kok...? Ahahaha..." tawa Hakyeon sendirian karena begitu bodoh seakan ia berharap.

Garing.

"Terus yang ini," Hakyeon menggarisbawahi kata suara Hyuk - Hongbin di balik pintu, "Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan dibelakang pin _—_ "

 ** _"You. I just want you, Hyuk-ah..."_**

Suara itu terngiang lagi, "Aakh! Hongbin suaramuuuu!"

"..."

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Semakin berdebar Hakyeon memikirkan keanehan ini sendirian tapi terlalu sayang untuk dihentikan begitu saja. Walaupun susah untuk mengingat satu persatu kepingan aneh perlakuan mereka sesuai pasangan yang jadi korban praduga, sekalinya sudah ketahuan satu momen janggal langsung membuat Hakyeon gemas meratap sendirian.

"Mereka berdua ini paling susah ditebak. Waktu itu Hongbin sedang pacaran dengan lawan mainnya di drama, dan Hyuk katanya sedang mengincar salah satu anggota Twice. Kurasa mereka tidak bohong soal ini, mereka saja pernah keluar diam-diam..."

"..."

"Haakh, kok aku jadi bingung _sih_? Aku yakin mereka pacaran, itu pasti."

"..."

"Selalu seperti ini," keluh Hakyeon, "Apa ini resiko kalau bertanya pada diriku sendiri? Tanya sendiri lalu jawab sendiri?"

"..."

 _Mood_ yang baik tidak membantu Hakyeon untuk menemukan setitik inti dari apa yang ia tuliskan. Apa yang mau ditulis kalau dia sendiri juga bingung apa yang harus di pikir?

Bingung? Sama, saya juga bingung.

 _Drrt drrt_

Suara redam getaran dari ponsel Hakyeon menuntut pemiliknya untuk bangun dari tengkurap. Tanpa perlu melihat nama, foto kontak orang itu sudah mewakili.

 _Jelly Jaehwanie calling..._

"Jaehwan..?" kata Hakyeon, mencabut kabel USB yang tersambung dan membawa benda itu dalam genggaman.

 _Bip_

"Apa Jaehwaniii?"

Hanya _grasak-grusuk_ yang Hakyeon dengar, "Jaehwan, jawab _—_ "

" _—_ _Hyung_ , kau dimana?"

"A-aku...aku diluar. Kenapa?" dusta Hakyeon.

Lama tidak menjawab, Hakyeon langsung teringat soal galau Jaehwan kemarin. Apa mungkin dia mau cerita sekarang?

"Jaehwan-ah, kau...mau cerita sekarang?"

"Hngh? Cerita?"

"Iya, soal yang kemarin itu..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh iya _hyung,_ aku baru saja mau bilang _—_ " kata Jaehwan terhenti dengan suara hidung tersumbat yang menggelikan, " _—_ akh, leganya..."

"Jaehwan-ah, jawab. Kau flu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Hakyeon.

Agak lama lalu terjawab, "Tidak...mungkin?"

"..." Hakyeon senyap, berharap dalam hati kalau Jaehwan memang niat berbicara soal itu.

" _H_ _yung_?"

"Iya, apa? Ceritalah..."

Jaehwan mendengung ragu, Hakyeon sampai tidak sabaran dan hampir menyerobot sebelum Jaehwan menyahut lebih cepat, "Aku mau cerita soal kemarin. Dan...mungkin ini aneh..."

"Tidak apa, ceritalah."

"Uh, baiklah," terdengar suara tarikan nafas di seberang sana, "Aku...aku bingung soal perasaanku sendiri sekarang..."

 _Deg_ , begitulah Hakyeon menerka bagaimana suara dalam dadanya sekarang ini.

"Ini tidak mudah, ini aneh. Aku..."

"...aku?" beo Hakyeon.

"...Seseorang baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku."

"..."

"Dia...dia aneh. Maksudku...aku bahkan tidak percaya dia benar-benar serius padaku."

"...Jaehwan-ah, bisa kau tahan sebentar?"

"Ke-kenapa _hyung_?"

"..."

" _Hyu_ _—"_

"AAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH!"

Hakyeon langsung berteriak dengan wajah teredam bantal. Kaki dan tangannya terhentak kasar seperti orang tenggelam karena tidak kuasa menahan getaran hiperbola yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Hakyeon saja tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini.

"Akhirnyaaaaa! Mereka jadiaaaan!" pekik Hakyeon nyaring, sok tahu kalau Wonshiklah yang menembak Jaehwan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Astaga Jaehwan _—"_ Hakyeon waras kembali lalu mengambil ponselnya yang masih tersambung panggilan, "Maaf, maaf. Jaehwan-ah, kau disana?"

"...yeah."

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan? Kau menerimanya?" kata Hakyeon cepat karena terlalu _excited_.

"..."

"..."

"Aku menolaknya,"

Duh, kenapa Hakyeon rasanya seperti dihempas ke tanah begini?

"Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, _hyung_. Dia...dia hanya mengerjaiku."

Hakyeon yang tadinya sudah patah hati kembali simpati, "Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?"

"Dia _—"_ kata Jaehwan terpotong, " _—_ Dia sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain, _hyung_. Bagaimana mungkin aku menerimanya?"

Yang lebih tua terdiam, tahu kalau kali ini ia tidak bisa main-main lagi menanggapi curhatan Jaehwan. Tadinya ia berangan-angan kalau saja mereka berdua benar-benar berkencan _—_ walau terselubung dan nama tak kunjung tersebut. Meski begitu, ia sudah salah sangka dan keadaan berbanding terbalik, Jaehwan menolak karena orang itu sudah memiliki kekasih lain.

 _Mungkinkah...orang lain itu adalah...Hyuna?_ batin Hakyeon berbisik.

"Jaehwan-ah, aku _—_ aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau sampai seperti ini kemarin," balas Hakyeon setelah lama diam, "Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau tahu dia begitu? Dengan mudahnya dia menyatakan cinta tapi masih berhubungan dengan yang lain?"

"Yah, kau tahu _hyung_ , tidak masalah kau berkencan dengan puluhan orang dalam satu waktu, yang penting adalah bagaimana kau memperjuangkan satu untukmu seumur hidup _—"_

Astaga, itu kata-kata _—  
_

 _"_ _—_ hiks...aku _—_ hiks _—"_

 _Tut tut tut_

" _—_ Jaehwan-ah? Jaehwan? Yeoboseyo?" panggil Hakyeon berkali-kali karena panggilan terputus, "Haish, kenapa dia _—_ "

 _drrrt drrrt_

 _Hyukie calling..._

 _bip!_

"Kau lama sekali, _hyung_! Sama siapa kau bicara hah?!"

"YA! Sopanlah denganku, Hyuk!"

"Tidak ada waktu, pak Tua," balas Hyuk membangkang, "Jaehwan _hyung_ tadi menangis hebat saat menghubungiku!"

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Sumpah, dia sudah tidak pulang dua hari ini dan tersedu-sedu menelponku. Dia tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Hyuk.

 _Dia juga menangis tadi sambil menghubungiku_ , "Lalu kau tidak bertanya dia dimana, Hyuk-ah?"

"Aku tidak. Mana terpikir begitu dia sudah meraung saat bicara padaku," kata Hyuk, "Aku takut dia ada apa-apa, _hyung_. Bisa kau hubungi dia?"

 _Baru saja kalau kau tidak menghubungiku,_ "Ya, akan kuhubungi setelah ini. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Di dorm, ada aku, Hongbin _hyung_ dan Wonshik _hyung_ disini."

Hakyeon memutar cepat otaknya begitu tahu tersangka utama ada disana, "Wonshik mana? Aku mau bicara padanya."

"Katanya mandi, tapi lama sekali. Aku saja disuruh keluar dari kamar dan mengungsi ruang tengah."

"..."

"... _Hyung_ , kenapa diam?"

Hakyeon tersentak, "Ah iya _—_ maaf. Kututup telfonnya, Hyuk-ah."

"Oke, kabari aku kalau kau bisa menghubunginya."

"Siap."

 _bip!_

Panik mendera ketika ia tahu baru saja melalaikan hal penting. Hakyeon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak peka kalau Jaehwan tengah 'butuh bantuan' emosional. Kalau sudah begini ia jadi bingung sendiri, kepada siapa ia harus bertanya?

Manajer? Mana berani. Ia akan dianggap teledor karena tidak tahu ada apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

"Coba kuhubungi Jaehwan," kata Hakyeon dengan jari meluncur menekan tombol panggil di panggilan sebelumnya, "Kumohon angkatlaaah, Jaehwan."

"..."

"Tidak diangkat. Coba sekali lagi,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ya ampun anak iniii, kemana dia..." gusar Hakyeon menunggu jawaban.

"..."

Pupus. Jaehwan benar-benar tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya Tuhaan, ada apa denganmu, Lee Jaehwan?"

.

..

...

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alohaa! Kembali lagi dengan cerita yang...begitulah. Makasih sebelumnya buat **noire ciel** dan **kikosora** yang sudah sangat setia memberi review sampai saat ini. Love you~ Walau _feedback_ yang saya terima hanya dari dua pembaca budiman ini, sangat cukup buat saya menarikan jari di papan ketik untuk terus menulis cerita. Apa cerita ini terlalu kolot? Atau mungkin kurang di berbagai aspek? Let me read some review, please. Karena jujur, aneh rasanya kalau menulis namun gak tahu apa kurang dan lebihnya. Banyak view belum tentu ceritanya enak, right? Biar sama-sama enak, yuk hadir :)

Btw debut solonya Papih Jung...gimana ya? Banyak unsur 'anu' yang saya rasa di tiap liriknya. Bangga dong tiap lirik lagunya dia bikin sendiri, lengkap dengan teori-teori aneh yang semuanya zonk besar. Di 'Give Me Something' yang dikira suara Hongbin...rupanya suara Papih sendiri. Lalu ke empat back dancernya yang dikira Hakyeon, Ken, Hyuk and Ravi (or Hongbin)...lagi-lagi zonk. Apa cuma aing yang begini? :')

Eh jadi curhat.

Kalau gitu selamat membaca ya! Review, maybe? :)


End file.
